Sagrado Orgullo
by Raul12x
Summary: AR. Hokori es reencarnado 20 años antes de paso de kagome en la era feudal hijo de un señor y nieto del sacerdote Shinsen, al ser reencarnado en un mundo cruel y peligroso, con la ayuda de su abuelo Shinsen planea convertirse en una fuerza a tener en cuenta. OCxHitomiko OCxHarem.
1. Prologo

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha._

**[Nuevo hogar nuevos comienzos]**

_Yo Hokori estaba esperando un autobús para regresar a casa después de mis vacaciones cuando un camión se descarrila e impacta contra el paralelo. O eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo ahora mismo me encuentro vagando por la neblina, de repente veo 3 caminos: El primero a la izquierda donde hay huesos y aves esqueléticas vagando; El segundo en medio donde hay una luz y por ultimo el de la derecha donde se ven bolas de luz vagando en un campo de nubes. Supongo que el de la izquierda es infierno el del medio sobrevivir y el de la derecha descansar en paz y renacimiento.  
Una corriente me impulsa hacia la luz, pero cuando estoy a punto de tocarlo, aparece una luz azul negruzca y al tocarlo me veo arrastrado bruscamente y luego nada._

**POV(Desconocido):**

"¿Así que mi nieto nacerá esta noche?"  
"Si sacerdote Shinsen hace un día que la esposa de su hijo Hikaru tuvo su primera contracción si nos apuramos deberíamos llegar al amanecer"  
"Eso espero me pregunto si será ¿Varón o niña?; ¿En todo caso no debería de nacer en un mes más?"  
"Si lo que pasa es que hace una semana un espíritu malvado de una nutria se acercó a la joven dama e intento comérsela, un joven zorro que el señor mantenía como familiar estaba cerca de la joven cuando apareció la nutria y pudo evitar que ocurriera una tragedia. Aun así, la joven señorita se asustó demasiado lo que produjo complicaciones acelerando el nacimiento del joven señor"  
"¿¡Cómo pudo acercarse una nutria demoníaca a la residencia de mi hijo!?"  
"Es que el ataque no se produjo en la mansión del señor, sino que de camino a la casa de la partera que está en el borde del pueblo"  
"Apresurémonos"  
"Si"  
**Tiempo después:**

"Mira es su excelencia" (Guardia 1)

El sacerdote Shinsen se encontraba frente a las puertas de 4 [m] de la fortaleza donde residía su hijo, al llegar los guardias le abrieron el paso y lo llevaron ante su hijo que lo espera adentro de la mansión.

"Padre que gusto verte al parecer pudiste llegar acompáñame a presenciar el nacimiento de mi heredero/a"

Hikaru lleva a su padre hasta la habitación donde esta su esposa, antes llegar escuchan la vos de la pantera Aki.

"Señora es un varón, pero está débil cada minuto su respiración se apaga más"

Al escuchar esto del sacerdote Shinsen y su hijo Hikaru se apresuran dentro de la habitación alarmando a las dos mujeres dentro se encuentra la pantera con un bebe en sus brazos y la señorita Asuka esposa de su hijo Hikaru Shinsen se adelanta y le pregunta ala partera.

"Que le pasa al niño, muéstramelo"  
"Esta débil, no sé si pase la noche" Dice y le entrega el bebe.

La pantera le entrega el niño a Shinsen que rápidamente ve que su fuerza vital no es muy fuerte y que si no se hace nada morirá, rápidamente lleva al bebe al medio de la habitación donde hay una mesa con un florero, quita el florero y pone al bebe; Hikaru al entrar y ver al bebe en medio de la habitación pregunta:

"Que pasa"  
"Él bebe esta débil por nacer prematuro su fuerza vital se apaga poco a poco si no hacemos nada morirá, pondré una barrera paras que no escape su fuerza vital y luego se suministrare de energía"

Todos se alarman hasta que escuchan a Shinsen que puede solucionarlo, claro que no saben que al hacer esto el sacerdote Shinsen acortará su vida y su fuerza espiritual se reducirá 2/4 de lo que era, pero la ignorancia es felicidad o no.

"Haaaa" Dice Shinsen produciendo una barrera azul-verdosa que envuelve a su nieto.  
"huuuuuuuuuu" Sus manos brillan celeste cuando le esta administrando su fuerza de vida, luego de 10 minutos la frente de Shinsen suda pero no se detiene a los 20 termina el bebe se encuentra saludable, pero al apagar sus manos ocurre lo que no esperaba él bebe llora y desde el cuerpo de su nieto emana energía azul al sentirla el monje Shinsen se sorprende.

"Esto no debía de pasar"

"Que no debía de pasar" Dice tanto Asuka como Hikaru.  
"Solo debió de haberse curado, no debería de tener un poder espiritual tan grande, su poder espiritual es tan alto como el mío cuando estaba en mi mejor momento"

Su hijo Hikaru se sorprendió su el mejor momento de su padre fue cuando el peleo contra Entei y Rengokuki en un combate de que duro 6 días y 6 noches, pocos saben que recibió heridas graves luego de sellarlos y su poder espiritual se redujo 1/5 dejando con solo 80% de su fuerza hasta hoy donde se redujo de nuevo dejándolo solo con 40% de su mejor momento.

"Es posible eso padre"  
"Si, pero raro, lo mejor es que tape sus poderes para que los youkai no lo maten cuando aun es joven recomiendo que no los saque de la mansión pues la barrera no lo ayudara cuando este fuera de ella"

Dicha barrera se hallaba sobre la totalidad de la mansión la ciudad.

"Entendemos" Dicen tanto Hikaru como Asuka.  
"Dime cuál es su nombre"  
"Hokori Shinseina"  
"¿Hokori Shinseina?"  
"Si, no te parece genial Sera nuestro orgulloso sacerdote sagrado Hokori Shinseina"

"Buen nombre hijo" Dice Shinsen con un brillo en sus ojos al ver el potencial de su nieto, claro enseño a su hijo técnicas sacerdotales, pero eran pocas y casi ni ayudan solo eran las de hacer etiquetas sagradas y para reponer la barrera que el puso ya que la fuerza espiritual de su hijo era ligeramente superior a la de una persona común, pero su nieto tiene tanto potencial que si lo entrenara de joven fácilmente lo superaría. En ese momento el sacerdote Shinsen se decidió a que su nieto lo superaría y su nombre se escucharía como el mejor sacerdote de todos los tiempos o no se llamaba Shinsen.  
"Bueno no perdamos tiempo y pongamos la barrera para que nadie detecte los poderes de Hokori"

**POV(Hokiri)**

Oscuridad de la neblina a la oscuridad, pero es diferente a la niebla cuando estaba ahí no sentía nada, ahora siento que algo o alguien me toma en brazos y me deposita en un espacio blando, en los que parecieron horas abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor veo una habitación rustica cara al mirar a mi alrededor veo barrotes de madera gruesos, al mirar mejor me doy cuenta que estoy en una cuna y me doy cuenta que no sobreviví sino que renací en un cuerpo, pero la pregunta importante ¿Dónde y cuándo?.

Una persona entra en la habitación es una mujer, luego entra otra persona es un hombre ambos son jóvenes de no más de 20 años a lo sumo 30 ambos llevan al parecer o un kimono o un yukata, hablan un tiempo y luego la mujer se acerca a mí, me toma entre sus brazos y sonríe, me besa y luego me pasa al joven que me sonríe y da vueltas despacio por la habitación cargándome.

_Así pasaron las próximas dos a tres horas creo no estoy seguro, pero lo importante es que un adulto mayor de 50-60 años entro en la habitación y al instante lo supe me hallaba en el mundo de Inuyasha pues la persona frente a mi es nada más, nada menos que el sacerdote de renombre Shinsen el sacerdote que pudo sellar a Entei y un ogro que murió fácilmente a manos de Hakudoshi, después de todo Entei fue uno de los youkai mas poderosos que aparecieron con su poderosas llamas y su gran velocidad era casi imparable._

_Y este sacerdote pudo sellarlo en tan solo 6 días pues para mi el ogro fue sellado primero para no molestar la lucha entre Shinsen y Entei._

_Me desvié del tema si me encuentro en el mundo de Inuyasha eso significa que hay montones sino miles de diferentes youkai por hay que pueden matarme, tendré que hacerme fuerte, me pregunto si Shinsen me enseñaría sus artes sacerdotales, después de todo al parecer soy humano por lo que la energía de cosas malignas me corroerá la mente y transformarme en hanyo solo me haría esclavo de mis instintos, por lo que solo queda aprovechar de la energía espiritual que todo el mundo posee y exorcizar a los demonios si me encuentro con ellos para que no me maten._

_Dicho esto, que sueño tengo._

"Padre Hokori ya se durmió deja de mirarlo"  
"Lo siento es solo que al fin se despierta y no pude dejar de mirarlo" Sino también comprobar si su fuerza espiritual era la misma o si solo fue porque lo ayudé cuando estaba en peligro al parecer es permanente.  
"En todo caso Hokori también te estuvo viendo todo el tiempo suegro"  
"Si tú lo dices Asuka"

Así termina el primer día de nuestro joven aventurero e intrépido Hokori.  
Continuara….


	2. Chapter 1-1

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno  
_Tercera persona  
**"**Ataque, habilidades o sonidos de habilidades**"**  
"Persona hablando"  
""Persona pensando""

Capítulo 1-1: Primeros Años:  
1-2 años:

_Ha pasado 3 meses desde que llegue al mundo de Inuyasha, lo que he descubierto es que actualmente soy el hijo de un señor o terrateniente y que mi abuelo es Shinsen, eso o que es un amigo de la familia.  
Shinsen casi nunca aparta la mirada de mi es como un halcón cada vez que viene a verme se queda parado en la cuna observándome y murmurando algo que no entiendo, da miedo pero como es un sacerdote no creo que me mate o sí?, en todo caso delo que he llegado a entender me llamo Hokori lo que es un alivio de tener el mismo nombre otra vez, mi padre y madre se llaman Hikaru y Asuka respectivamente; la partera se llama Aki es una señora de unos 30-40 años que visita cada 2 semanas para un chequeo.  
Mi padre de aspecto luce bien si me preguntan parece una mezcla entre el monje muso y Shinsen joven en aspecto, mientras mi madre da miedo y es que se parece a Jakotsu pero con tetas y sin manzana de adán, la primera vez que la llore pensé que era gamer over._

_En fin llevo pensando que asta el momento estoy seguro pero me pregunto qué año será no tengo idea de cuanto falta para que comience el canon por lo que tendré que esperar hasta que lleguen noticias de la reencarnación de kikyo o de una sacerdotisa con ropa extraña acompañada de un hanyo, pero todo a su tiempo lo primero es que necesito aliados, por el momento me mantendré alejado de los personajes principales: Miroku, Sango, __**Sesshomaru**__, Inuyasha, __**Naraku**__, Koga. Después de todo si cambiara los encuentros de los personajes con kagome podrían significar que nunca se junten y persigan a Naraku individualmente terminando muriendo al no tener a nadie que los ayudara aparte encontrarme con Sesshomaru o Naraku muy temprano podría significar la vida o muerte para mí.  
Suficiente de mi Shinsen todavía me esta mirando mientras en su mano sostiene su rosario, dice unas palabras y luego se va._

Salto de Tiempo: 2 años aproximadamente:

Me encuentro en mi cuarto leyendo un libro sobre estilos de meditación que me regalo mi abuelo tan pronto comencé a leer, en estos dos años por fin aprendí a hablar, escribir y leer; aprendí de Shinsen que poseo grandes cantidades de poder espiritual y que al cumplir 2 años comenzare mi aprendizaje sacerdotal, algunos dirían que soy demasiado joven como para comenzar a practicar las artes sagradas, pero mientras me distraía pensando en mis planes a seguir mi abuelo Shinsen no note que me ponía la mano en la cabeza.

**Flashback: Hace un año:**

Sacerdote Shinsen observa a su nieto mientras que dibuja un lago con una concha en el medio que tiene dentro un hombre con cuernos con unas perlas en las manos.

"Que extraño dibujo de donde lo habla imaginado"

A lo largo del año desde que nació su nieto el sacerdote Shinsen ha venido a visitar y observar a su nieto no solo porque sea familia si no porque él será su próximo estudiante y sucesor de sus técnicas, pero mientras mas ve a su nieto mas inquietante ya que él bebe muestra según Shinsen comportamientos extraños que su hijo no mostró:  
Siendo principalmente no lloro salvo si tiene hable o se ensucia, se queda mirando la nada(techo) por horas, dibuja demonios o cazadores mientras no lo vemos y los esconde debajo de su manta. Todo esto llevo a Shinsen a suponer que algo andaba mal por lo que decidió indagar por la mente de su nieto haber que es lo que esta pensando ahora que está viendo el vacío(techo), se puso detrás de Hokori extendió la mano y…

"¡Pero qu-!" Dijo Hokori antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

"Suiiiiiiiiiiiii**"**

Dentro de la mente de Hokori Shinsen ve los últimos 5 minutos de recuerdos que estaban en los pensamientos de Hokori dentro ve imágenes de Naraku y sus ejércitos de demonios masacrando aldeas y Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku, Sango con Shippo en la Espalda de Kirara defendiéndolos y combatiendo a Naraku y en la mano de tal vil criatura yace la perla de Shikon, la imagen cambia una persona aparece frente a Hosenki intenta convencerlo para que haga unas perlas para él, pero no importa lo que intente no puede conseguir que acepte hacer las perlas, luego se ve a el mismo con su nieto siendo mayor llevándolo frente a la cueva donde sello a Entei se acerca al sello y…..  
"¡Noooo!" Grita Hokori y expulsa a Shinsen de su mente.  
"¿¡Como!?"

Dice Shinsen sorprendido que a tan corta edad pueda expulsarlo de su mente, si esta técnica, la hizo sin que ambos estén en concentración debilitando su efecto, pero aun a su nieto debería de faltarle el control para realizar esa acción.

"¿! Que fue eso Hokori¡?"

"¿¡Cuánto viste!?  
"Lo suficiente que esta pasando que son esos recuerdos"

Hokori trabajando a máxima velocidad en su mente dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente, primero piensa que puede hacer, como evitar que lo descubran y luego como convencer que su abuelo lo ayude, que mejor idea que el tartamudeo y una cara de miedo.

"Lo-lo-lo sie-n-siento abuelo debí habértelo di-dicho"  
"Decirme que Hokori" Ahora con una voz más baja pero igual preocupado.

Volviendo a pensar mientras Shinsen le habla Hokori se pregunta cuando lo descubrieron para que lo llevaran a leer la mente, entonces recordó que hace un mes para que no se le olvide sus planes empezó a dibujarlos porque todavía no sabe escribir, pensó que los escondió, pero parece que lo descubrieron.

"Qu-que ha-hace un mes aparecieron visiones en las que aparecieron esas personas, u-una vos me susurra: eso pa-pasara si no te fortaleces"

"¡Una vos!" Dice Shinsen alarmándose si su nieto ve visiones y escucha una vos aun con una barrera espiritual eso quiere decir que está viendo una revelación del futuro.

Según los escritos algunos monjes o sacerdotes tienen visiones antes de una catástrofe antes que sucedan, para así poder reaccionar a tiempo y salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles o enfrentar al mal que ataca su hogar, pero eso no es todo, si dice que esta escuchando una vos, significa que este enemigo debe ser de un peligro mayor pues según Shinsen su neto será un Sacerdote poderoso y tenía planeado comenzar su entrenamiento a los 5 años para que pase sus primeros años con su padre según tiene acordado con su hijo, pero si lo que dice esa vos es verdad la fortaleza de su nieto puede no ser suficiente para enfrentar a tal enemigo.

"Si una vos, me dice que, si quiero hacer algo, debe ser desde el momento mas temprano o no tendré oportunidad en las telarañas de ese demonio, pues seré envuelto y asesinado por el"

Dice ahora convencido que tiene atrapado a su abuelo, mientras que su abuelo Shinsen analiza las palabras de su abuelo.

"Tenia planeado entrenarte en mis artes a los 5 pero pensándolo empezaremos cuando cumplas 2, ahora cuéntame que visiones has tenido hasta ahora"

**Fin Flashback:**

_Ya a pasado un año desde que paso eso y el abuelo a empezado a enseñarme, por ejemplo, me ha enseñado a sentir mi energía o fuerza espiritual, también este mismo libro que estoy leyendo me lo paso hace 6 meses y recién lo e terminado debí de practicar cada tipo de postulas e intentar meditar en ellas para buscar en la que me concentre mejor al final termine con la más normal que es sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta y las manos en un rosario._

"Hijo baja tu abuelo viene a buscarte"  
"Ya voy"

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y según mis padres hoy mi abuelo me llevara su vivienda el Templo Mangan donde estaré viviendo de ahora en adelante, pasare 11 meses al año perfeccionando mi fuerza espiritual y un mes donde podre regresar a casa después de todo sigo siendo el hijo mayor de un noble con un jefe de guerra y 4 terratenientes después de todo cuando Shinsen derroto a Entei y el Ogro se le recompenso por sus actos, al tener una esposa embarazada y pensando en el futuro acepto y subió de estatus hasta que le paso el control del titulo a su hijo y volvió a sus túnicas de sacerdotes en el Templo Mangan._

_Aun así debo tener cuidado si no me preocupo Muso mi hermano menor hijo de una concubina, un año menor que yo y ultimo hijo de mi padre podría heredar, aunque no lo creo después de todo muere con el sin rostro, en todo caso digo ultimo hijo porque mientras estaba fuera dirigiéndose ante su terrateniente de la aldea de Sayo, una bruja lo maldijo o lo intento, el se protegió, la maldición era para matar a todos sus descendientes de maneras brutales, pero como se protegió solo lo hicieron estéril, pero evito la maldición a sus descendientes vivos, la bruja fue quemada y luego purificaron sus restos para que no volviera._

_En este momento caminando por los pasillos para llegar a la entrada de la mansión, hay mis padres y mi abuelo me están esperando._

"ya era hora, haciendo esperar a un anciano"

"Lo siento abuelo" Dijo Sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

"En Todo caso apúrate a despedirte no vamos"

"Cuídate hijo escríbenos para avisarnos si tu abuelo te sobre exige"

"Te queremos hijo no lo olvides"

"Yo también los quiero"

Y así Shinsen y Hokori partieron hacia su próximo objetivo…

**Continuara…**

Entonces en el lago con Hosenki, Shinsen y Hokori.

"Si puedo hacerlas, ¿Pero porque hacia perlas para fortalecer los ataques de fuerza espiritual que los sacerdotes utilizarían para matar a los de mi clase?"

"¿Por qué, el nombre Naraku te suena?


	3. Chapter 1-2

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno  
_Tercera persona  
**"**Ataque, habilidades o sonidos de habilidades**"**  
"Persona hablando"  
""Persona pensando""

Capitulo 1-2: Planes para el futuro:

3 Años:

_Ya han pasado un año desde que fui a entrenar con Shinsen, y mis poderes mis habilidades han aumentado, no solo con Shankoju(1) puedo crear una barrera al plantarlo a la tierra o girarlo frente a mi sino también con un Mala Budista(2) y Dokko(3), también me ha enseñado a hacer pergaminos contra monstruos y espíritus para purificar áreas y sellar; además me a dado como dije anteriormente un rosario negro de obsidiana, explicándome sus beneficios, un Dokko para aumentar el poder de mis ataques espirituales, el Shankoju es uno pequeño para mí tamaño ya que el Shankoju como el de Miroku sería demasiado para sostener el pesado Shankoju, en fin después de discutir con Shinsen llegamos a que mi plan N°1 sobre como fortalecerme debe apurarse por lo que en estos momentos después de varias semanas de viaje, nos acercamos hasta el lugar donde reside Hosenki._

"Entonces Hokori ¿Cuál es tu plan exactamente?"

_No puedo decirle toda la verdad, de que lo que planeo en emplear las habilidades de Hosenki para así crear unas perlas espirituales los cuales puedan absorber las energías espirituales y almacenarlas de esta manera al agregarlos a mi Mala Budista, Shankoju que diseñare como el del Monje Ungai(4) y Dokko, aumentaran sus poderes y en consecuencia los míos, este plan se me ocurrió cuando al pensar como la perla de Shikon, aumenta los poderes de demonios, la esfera en el Shankoju de Ungai amplio y fortaleció el ataque dirigido a Sesshomaru, y el experimento de Izumo creando imitaciones de la perla de Shikon, que un Youkai como Hosenki capas de crear perlas encantadas lo suficientemente poderosas para viajar al otro mundo, pensé que el seria capas de crear perlas capases de absorber y contener las Energías o Fuerzas espirituales integrándolas a perla para hacer perlas espirituales, que purifiquen demonios, claro que no le diré la ultima parte y aun estoy pensando en como conseguiré que lo haga sin que nos taque cuando visitemos su hogar, incluso si es que pudiera crear ese tipos de perlas._

"Hay un Youkai en el lago sobre el risco al pasar el bosque; Según mis visiones es un tipo que puede hacer gemas encantadas para diferentes propósitos, según lo que he visto, necesito que pueda hacer unas perlas o cuencas para contener energía espiritual si eso sirve al agregarlas a mis utensilios aumentara su esencia espiritual"

"Entiendo, ¿Pero como convencerás de que lo haga cuando, hacer eso podría ayudar a sus enemigos los Humanos?"

"Ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando veamos si nos conversa o simplemente nos ataca"

Frente a Shinsen y Hokori se encuentra el risco, por suerte hace un tiempo se habían encontrado con el padre de Sango.

* * *

**Flashback: Hace 17 Días:**

Shinsen y su nieto Hokori viajaban en un carruaje hacia el lago de Hosenki según las indicaciones de su nieto y rumores, cuando se encontraban en un pueblo con gente gritando sobre un monstruo, al llegar se encuentran a mas de 50 [m] con la vista de un grupo de cazadores que se enfrentan a un Ciempiés gigante, aprisionándolo con cadenas, el ciempiés se dirige hacia ellos cuando el ciempiés se agita golpeando a un cazador enviándolo hacia el grupo haciendo que suelten sus agarres de las cadenas liberándolo.

"Esto servirá como practica utilizando el Dokko crea una barrera y luego restringirlo con el Mal budista para acabarlo usando el Dokko, como lo practicaste"

"¡Si!" _Digo y me preparo con mi canalizando energía en el Dokko, aun no estoy totalmente acostumbrado como mi abuelo por lo que todavía necesito varios segundos en canalizar energía en cualquier técnica con el Dokko, pasado 4 segundo y el ciempiés ya esta a 10 [m] de nosotros, los cazadores que se están recuperando de la conmoción se percatan de nosotros y dicen:_

* * *

**POV: (Cazadores)**

_Estábamos cazando un Ciempiés Gigante que se volvió errático y ataco a algunos pueblos, estábamos a punto de terminar el trabajo teniendo atrapado al Ciempiés pero de repente el Ciempiés se sacude arremetiendo contra uno de los jóvenes lanzándolo hacia los demás y liberando de las cadenas que lo apresaban, cuando nos reincorporamos notamos que se dirigía hacia la entrada al pueblo donde se encontraban dos personas, un adulto de mayor edad y un niño no más de 5, nos apuramos pero el Ciempiés tenia la ventaja._

""""¡Cuidado""""

_Pero ya era tarde el Ciempiés arremetió contra esas pobres personas, apretamos nuestras armas para vengar a esas victimas cuando lo imposible paso, desde el niño salió una barrera que repelió al Ciempiés, luego el niño recogió su rosario, y acto seguido cuerdas celestes envolvieron al Ciempiés restringiéndolo cuando el joven levanta su mano derecha y erradica a los Ciempiés._

"¿¡Qué acaba de pasar!? Exclama uno de los cazadores.  
"Como pudo un niño matar a un ¿Ciempiés Gigante? ¡No debería de ser posible!"  
"Miren lo acompaña un Sacerdote"  
"Lo conozco" Dijo el líder de los cazadores.  
"¿Enserio jefe?"  
"Si, hace unos años visito la aldea es un famoso sacerdote de renombre llamado Shinsen"  
"Shinsen, Él Ilustre Shinsen quien sello a Entei y Rengokuki"  
"El mismo, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí está a días del Templo Mangan?"  
"¿Sera el niño su aprendiz?"  
"Quien sabe vayamos a preguntarle"

* * *

**POV: Hokori**

""""Cuidado""""

"Haaaaa" _Grito cuando el Ciempiés ataca formando una barrera que lo repele al Ciempiés, no deteniéndome, con la mano derecha recojo mi mal budista y procedo a cantar un mantra en mi mente antes de liberar energía espiritual del mal budista hacia el ciempiés con un._

"HhhhUuuunnn_" Digo y cuerdas de energía espiritual atan al Ciempiés, sin perder mi concentración con la mano derecha para mantener al ciempiés restringido, uso la izquierda con el Dokko para cargar un ataque, cuando estoy listo pongo el Dokko frente al ciempiés y libero la energía cargada asesinando al ciempiés y purificándolo._

"Bien hecho has mejorado tu manejo del Dokko, en el futuro, solo será un pensamiento y ya formaras la barrera y usaras las palabras solo para fortalecer la barrera y ataques"

"Si, abuelo" _Digo feliz de que no me asuste ante el ciempiés, ya que era el primer monstruo que enfrentaba y era inmenso, afortunadamente todo resulto bien, claro tenia a Shinsen si es que algo pasaba, pero en todo caso fue mi primer monstruo que exorcizo. Los cazadores de antes están mirándonos con caras de shock antes de que uno hable y los otros hablen entre ellos al cabo de un minuto se vuelven hacia nosotros y se acercan._

"Hola, ¿Usted es el Sacerdote Shinsen?"  
"Si soy yo, ¿Quién pregunta?"  
"Soy Shussannoki jefe de los cazadores visito nuestro pueblo cuando se contamino el rió y purifico el agua"  
"ahhh si me acuerdo, un cadáver contaminado de energías negativas estaba en el inicio del rió bajo un tronco contaminando el agua que bajaba"  
"Me alegra que se acuerde y ¿Quién sería este joven a su lado un aprendiz quizás?"

_Dijo apuntándome y trayéndome a la conversación cosa que no quería ya que era el padre de sango y mi intervención podría alterar algo._

"¿Quién él? ¿Un discípulo? Ya tengo suficiente con los del Templo él es mi nieto Hokori, le enseño las artes para que no corra riesgos en estos días donde sea hay demonios o espíritus malignos"  
""Cierto, uno pensaría que desde la desaparición de la perla de Shikon, los monstruos y espíritus se relajarían en algún hoyo, pero aparecen cada vez con más frecuencia""  
"En todo caso Señor Shinsen ¿Hacia donde se dirige ya que esta tan lejos de casa?"

_Entonces, mi abuelo explica que nos dirigimos hacia un creador de artefactos para solicitar un pedido, es aquí donde me acuerdo del risco que hay que subir, cosa que yo un niño soy incapaz de hacer y mi abuelo tampoco, pero el jefe de los cazadores tiene a Kirara para volar, tirando de la manga de mi abuelo le digo lo del risco y si podemos pedirle que nos ayude a llegar._

"_Shussannoki, sino mal recuerdo tienes a un espíritu llamado Kirara, nos preguntábamos si ¿Podrías acompañarías para sobrevolar un risco hacia nuestro destino?"_

_El jefe de los cazadores de detuvo pensando si aceptar o no._

"_¿Cuán largo seria este viaje?"  
"Máximo dos semanas para llegar y 2 para que volver siendo un mes"_

_Pensando duramente el jefe al fin se decide y les dice a sus compañeros que vayan y avisen que volverá dentro de un mes._

"_¡Kirara!"_

"_kyuu" Detrás de unos matorrales sale Kirara, después de planificamos con Shussannoki, dejamos el carruaje en una posada y luego nos fuimos con Kirara._

_**Fin Flashback:**_

* * *

_En estos momentos nos encontramos en la espalda de Kirara cuando sobrevolamos el risco, después de dos semanas viajando con Shussannoki gano valor y pregunto por Sango._

"Señor Shussannoki"  
"Si Hokori"  
"¿Usted tiene hijos o hijas?"  
"No, pero mi esposa está esperando, dentro de 7 meses debería de nacer mi primer hijo(a)"  
"Ahhh"

_Entonces Sango aun no nace, pero ya está cerca._

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"  
"Curiosidad"

_Y llegamos, frete a nosotros se encuentra el lago de Hosenki, aquí es donde se decide si ganare una carta de triunfo que mejorar mis poderes, una muerte dolorosa por entrar en un territorio de un youkai poderoso, o nada diciendo que no puede y que nos larguemos._

"Hosenkiii"_ Grito, pero nada pasa después de gritar unas cuantas veces el agua fluctúa y aparece una concha._

"Eso es"  
"Si, eso es la concha gigante en donde reside Hosenki y su hijo"  
"Entonces es un demonio el fabricante de gemas"  
"Si, es uno de los mejores"

La concha Gigante se abre y Hosenki asoma la cabeza.

"¿Quién perturba mi sueño"  
"Hokori Shinseina Señor Hosenki"  
"Dime Hokiri ¿Que te trae a mi presencia?"  
"Solicito si pudiera crearme unas perlas con estas cualidades" Digo y lanzo un pergamino con las especificaciones de las perlas, Hosenki las lee y después de un tiempo dice.

"No"  
"¿Perdón?"  
"He dicho que no, no haré perlas que fortalezcan a los humanos para pelear los de mi tipo"  
"Entonces ¿Está diciendo que puede hacerlas pero que no, nos las dará?"  
"Efectivamente"  
"Pero señor necesitamos estas perlas para enfrentar un gran mal que se avecina he visto visiones de horrores que se cometerán y admito que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar estas adversidades"  
"Usted sabe de algún hanyo llamado Naraku"  
"Un mestizo Hombre araña, ¿Qué puede hacer un mitad demonio?, dices que has visto visiones entonces muéstrame y haré estas perlas si no váyanse" Dice y extiende su mano y yo la tomo.

_Me e preparado con Shinsen para escoger que información doy, elijo las masacres tanto de humanos como de demonios y espíritus, su propia muerte, la muerte de Shinsen, mi muerte y la batalla final en la cual no estoy porque morí tempranamente._

"Que desgracia tanta oscuridad tal corrupción" Dice Hosenki lamentándose, Hokori se pregunta si está lamentándose por las muertes o por la corrupción que sufrió la perla de Shikon.  
"Entonces ¿Nos ayudara?"

"No me queda opción, pero te lo abierto no puedo hacerlo como las especificaste, una perla que absorbe energía y la absorbe y compacta puedo hacerlo pero ¿continuamente?, no las perlas que te entregare solo pueden retener una gran cantidad de energía comenzaran como negras e irán aclarándose, cuando sean transparentes con tinte celeste es porque termino de llenarse, si llenas más explotara, pero te lo abierto una vez que suministras energía no puedes detenerte o cuando te detienes es hasta el máximo que llegara esa perla en poder ya no podrás ponerle más energía, pero dejas de ponerle energía y ya no puedes aumentar más su poder, además solo podrás meter 1/6 de lo que viertas . Puedo hacerte 8 de las que quieres y 50 de un tipo diferente que aunque inferior todavía puede acumular poder espiritual y usarlas para potenciar armas"  
"Eso es fantástico, cuanto tiempo se tardara en hacerlas" Sabiendo que esta era la parte importante espero paciente mientras Hosenki pensaba.  
"Unos 6 años en las 8 perlas y 1 en las 50 comenzando con las de 50 y solo te los entregare cuando haya acabado" Dijo con la cara de póker pero aun para mí 7 años todavía me daban aproximadamente 9-11 años antes de que Naraku se ponga las pilas y haga sus movimientos.

"De acuerdo ¿Como nos hará saber que ha terminado?"  
"Enviare un pájaro, ahora largo"  
_Luego cierra la concha y desapareció en el lago, nos devolvimos, Shussannoki volvió a su aldea y nosotros al templo, según lo que dijo Hosenki una ves que empiece a suministrar energía no debo parar por que si paro solo obtendré una perla con poderes débiles, no solo necesito crear un objeto drenar mi energía espiritual constantemente en la perla si no que se detenga cuando este llena o podría explotar, creo que es hora que utilice los privilegios de heredero para conseguir que alguien fabrique tal artefacto, después de todo tengo un año antes de ir a buscar las 50 perlar para luego esperar 7 para las verdaderamente útiles._

* * *

1 Tipo de Bastón resonante.

2 Rosario o Collar de cuencas.

3 Tipo de artefacto que usan Monjes para incrementar sus poderes ofensivos y defensivos.

4 Monje que se enfrenta a Sesshomaru en el Cap 162.

* * *

_Continuara:  
_

"Hola Shinsen ¿Cómo estás?"_  
_"Estoy bien Yinyino(5), mira te presento a mi nieto Hokori"_  
Dicho Hokori esta, con la mirada fija en la niña detrás de las piernas del sacerdote Yinyino, está viéndola y se acaba de acordar que pronto aparecerá unos de los primeros actos de Naraku, pues frente y detrás del sacerdote se encuentra Hitomiko._

* * *

_5 Sacerdote que enseña a Hitomiko le pongo Yinyino porque al morir Hitomiko dice yiyi-sama_

* * *

Próximamente 4-10 años._  
_Primer avistamiento con Naraku


	4. Chapter 1-3

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno  
_Tercera persona  
**"**Ataque, habilidades o sonidos de habilidades**"**  
"Persona hablando"  
""Persona pensando""

Cap 1-3: Supervivencia y la Familia Relámpago:

4-10 Años:

Un año después de la reunión con Hosenki, Hokori y su abuelo Shinsen, el entrenamiento de Hokori mejoro ya que ahora puede lanzar una barrera como si respirar, aparte Shinsen le ha acompañado a pelear con monstruos, cada fin de semana; Como dijo Hosenki recibimos a un mensajero informándonos que fuéramos a recoger las perlas que eran como canicas de color verde-opaco y han comenzado con la experimentación del artefacto que drenara constantemente energía para alimentar a las perlas, digamos que estas perlas tienen el mismo problema de que si dejas de alimentarlas ya no podrás ponerles más energía, aparte puedes explotarlas y convertirse en un ataque de are purificada poderoso, estas perlas solo pueden aguantar tanta energía como la del monje Shinsen antes de quebrarse y explotar, al llenarse tiene un color vede resplandeciente.  
Después de 6 meses de trabajo al fin podemos hacer el artefacto que constara de dos partes una en la que es usado como colgante donde llena la perla por un constante drenaje y otra en la que se pone la perla completamente llena en una formación donde se eliminan las impurezas, después terminar el artefacto para reunir drenar energía, solo quedaron 25 perlas;  
_Las cuales equipe 8;4 para mi Mal Budista, 1 tanto para mi Dokko y Shankoju, una espada como la que usan mis guardias y la última para alguien que según mi abuelo visitaremos dentro de dos semanas ya que el viaje dura una semana y tendremos una semana para practicar con los equipos; 7 para los aprendices de Shinsen, que se quedan en el templo entrenando y fortaleciendo la barrera y 1 para Shinsen mismo que lo puso en su Dokko y las en cuanto a las otras, le pedí al herrero del fuerte que hiciera armas especiales donde se equipo a los mejores 10 soldados de mi padre como mi guardaespaldas, sus armas funcionaron como cualquier arma normal pero si se enfrentan a un monstruo o espíritu hacen un daño grave, y si acumulan energía, cosa que Shinsen tuvo que enseñarles podían hacer un ataque de corte de efecto amplio, estos guerreros los usaría para recolectar los fragmentos, cuando la perla se fragmente, en todo para cuando Kagome llega abre actualizado mis armas solo el Mal budista se mantendrá lo demás se cambiaran por materiales mas fuertes, pero sobre todo como ejemplo haré que el anciano Totosai haga una espada con la perla como núcleo junto con la garra de Inu no Taisho que sella al Espíritu Dragón Ryukotsusei._

_En todo caso luego de una semana de entrenamiento el grupo compuesto de 10 guardias, Shinsen y Hokori se dirigen hacia un templo a una semana de viaje donde reside un sacerdote y su discípula._

Luego de una semana cuando llegamos al templo donde reside la sacerdotisa Hitomiko y su maestro. Después de subir las escaleras preguntamos si había alguien cuando la vos de un señor de edad vino.

"Ya voy, ¿Que quieren?"

Y el maestro de Hitomiko hable las puertas, detrás de el se ve una pequeña Hitomiko que observa al grupo de desconocidos que visitan el templo del maestro, dicho maestro observa al sacerdote que encabeza el grupo y sonríe.

"Hola Shinsen ¿Cómo estás?"_  
_"Estoy bien Yinyino, mira te presento a mi nieto Hokori"_  
Dicho Hokori esta, con la mirada fija en la niña detrás de las piernas del sacerdote Yinyino, está viéndola y se acaba de acordar que pronto aparecerá unos de los primeros actos de Naraku, pues frente y detrás del sacerdote se encuentra Hitomiko._

"Ohhh y así que él es tu nieto, yo tengo una discípula que es como una hija para mí, su nombre es Hitomiko"

"Holaa"_ Dice Hitomiko antes de volver detrás de Yinyino._

"Lo siento es algo tímida con los extraños"  
"No te preocupes"  
"En todo caso, ¿Para que han venido?"  
" Hemos vendido para quedarnos unos meses mientras localizamos a unos demonios, son de la Familia Relámpago, hace 7 años fueron expulsados de los territorios de mi hijo porque sus hijos Hiten y Manten atacaban a personas inocentes"

Lo que dice Shinsen es verdad no solo vinimos para evitar la muerte de Yinyino y regalarle algo a Hitomiko, sino que planeo entrenar con Hiten y Manten combinando espada y Dokko o Mal de buda.

"En ese caso mi Templo es su Templo"

Salto del Tiempo 4 meses:

_El tiempo a pasado y me e acercado a Hitomiko por la mañana entrenamos y en la tarde jugamos con los niños del pueblo, al principio preguntaban porque llevaba una máscara de gas, pero luego no les importo, nada extraño a pasado, pero Shinsen siente que hace unos días hay una presencia que se esconde, mi grupo a paso a segundo plano para no revelar nuestras identidades Shinsen y yo usamos máscaras de gas_.

_Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, pero estoy tenso eso es porque estamos jugando el mismo juego en cual aparece Naraku, es el turno de Hitomiko, cuando tiene que decir el nombre de la persona, esta se transforma en Naraku, pero igual ciento que unos metros dentro del bosque cayo el cadáver del niño, sin hacer un sonido me pongo junto a Hitomiko quien crea una barrera que nos protege cuando Naraku lanza su miasma, los niños de alrededor mueren._

"Me impresiona Señorita Hitomiko, su barrera puede repeler mi veneno, como sospechaba, no ignorare que tiene estos poderes espirituales"

Mientras Naraku deja escapar veneno y habla me hayo canalizando energía a mi Dokko cuando siento que el Dokko se calienta poco a poco unos segundos más y el Dokko llegara a su límite, llegan Yinyino y Shinsen con su máscara.

""¡Aléjate de ellos demonio!"" Dicen y preparan sus armas.

"Haaaa" Dice Shinsen y luego Naraku queda envuelto en cuerdas espirituales.  
"¿Pero ¿qué?" Dice Naraku sorprendido de que un sacerdote o monje con mascara pueda inmovilizarlo, sin darle tiempo a Naraku para liberarse Yinyino ataca con el mismo ataque del anime.

"Enserie, ¿Eso es todo tu poder?" Dice Naraku con suficiencia cuando se libera rompiendo el Mal budista de Shinsen, al ver esto rápidamente golpeo a Hitomiko con el codo ya que termine de cargar el Dokko y ella suelta su barrera. Naraku estaba apunto de atacar a Shinsen que ya estaba preparando una barrera con el Dokko ya que para Naraku era la mayor amenaza, cuando se percata que a su lado el niño junto a Hitomiko tiene un Dokko y exuda poder espiritual desde el Dokko, Naraku no le había prestado atención porque creía que era solo un joven con un poco de poder espiritual mayor de una persona normal, pero ahora viendo el Dokko se da cuenta que subestimo al joven, se prepara para irse cuando el joven libera el poder del Dokko.

"Ssssplachhhh" Un poderoso ataque golpea a Naraku que desaparece, detrás de donde estaba Naraku queda un camino humeante hecho de la fuerza espiritual que golpeo, tanto Yinyino y Shinsen dicen al unisonó.

""Se escapo, ¿Ustedes dos se encuentran bien?""  
"Si abuelo"  
"Si, yiyi-sama"

Luego de que los dos ancianos verificaran que estábamos bien, Hitomiko y yo caminamos por el Templo cuando Hitomiko me aborda y dice, con sus ojos brillando de expectativas y emoción.

"Eso fue increíble, ese espíritu, recibió un ataque de Yinyino y ni se inmuto, y cuando lo atacaste lo forzaste a irse, y tu seguridad desde que apareció, empezaste a cargar tu Dokko y cuando Shinsen-sama y Yiyi-sama estaban en peligro apareciste como su protector, desterrando al espíritu"

Dice con los ojos brillantes, era tan inocente y emocionada que daba miedo, pero por Hitomiko mayor debo ser fuerte para impresionarla.

"No fue nada, Yinyino y Shinsen compraron tiempo suficiente para que yo cargara mi ataque solo, no podía quedarme hay viendo cuando esa cosa llego y lanzó su veneno, pobres niños"  
"Tan noble, pensando en los desafortunados" Hitomiko murmura antes de unos renovados ojos de admiración crecieran en ella, pero logro escucharlo, y me estremezco.

"Hitomiko, ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?"  
"Mmm, me gustaría salir para explorar el mundo, ayudando a la gente, casarme y tener muchos hijos" Dice la ultima parte mirándome y me pregunto que le hablan dicho las mujeres chismosas de la aldea, para que a tan joven edad ya sueñe con hijos, en todo caso es hora de plantar la semilla de afecto que luego se transformara en amor o devoción.

"Hitomiko yo también deseo ayudar a la gente, cuando seamos mayores, ¿Me acompañarías en viajes hacia aventuras ayudando a la gente, ya que no creo que halla alguien mejor que tú para acompañarme, después de todo eres fuerte y bella"  
"Me encantaría" Dice sonrojándose.

"Hay estas Hokori, uno de los guardias localizo a la familia Relámpago, así que despídete de la señorita Hitomiko, partimos al amanecer"  
"Te vas" Dice Hitomiko con cara triste, después de todo los niños que jugaban con ella murieron y solo quedo yo para hacerle compañía mientras Yinyino hacia sus trabajos en el pueblo.

"Si, pero nos volveremos a ver, después de todo iremos de aventuras cuando seamos mayores, además visitare debes en cuando, acabo de recordar algo espera aquí"

Luego, voy a mi habitación saco su regalo y vuelvo donde Hitomiko, le entrego su regalo y me voy.

"¿Esto es?" Pero Hokori ya se había ido, al abrirlo encuentra el mismo tipo de utensilio de su maestro era un Kagura Suzu, pero con un perla verdosa en el centro, aparte de aumentar sus ataques y conjuros, tenia la capacidad de crear una barrera sobre el cuerpo imperceptible eficaz para los tipo araña, así las telas de araña de Naraku nunca las alcanzarían.

Aunque las visitas serán mas para que no me olvidara y asegurarme que Naraku no haga de las suyas, debería sentirme mal por ensoñar a una niña pequeña, pero Hitomiko de mayor es demasiado de un trozo para dejarlo pasar.

Luego de Despedirnos de Hitomiko y Yinyino, nos dirigimos hacia la Familia Relámpago, el padre de Hiten, Manten y Soten era un hombre tranquilo, pero su esposa no cuando los encontramos estaban rodeados por un ejercito de monstruos que después de ayudarlos estaban hay para matar a la Familia por un comentario que le dijo a la esposa de un demonio poderoso al escuchar lo que dijo se enojo enviando su ejercito para eliminar a la familia de esta mujer, después de ayudarlos y explicarles que entrenaría con sus hijos, tanto Hiten, Maten, Soten y su padre aceptaron su madre no, pero fue ignorada por los demás.  
Así pasaron los siguientes 6 años entrenando en lucha con la familia Relámpago, visitando a Hitomiko y enviando cartas a mis padres, luego de estos entrenamientos ya podía vencer a los hombres de la Familia Relámpago con facilidad, los guardias que trajimos también entrenaron y ahora son comparables a Hiten en combate único, ahora me pregunto qué tan fuertes serán cuando obtengan los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon un enviado de mi padre nos informo que Hosenki ya había terminado las perlas para que vayamos a buscarlos.

* * *

Cambio de escena:(Cueva)

Habían pasado 6 años desde que recibió la herida desde ese niño, el golpe dejo una marca permanente desde su cuello hasta el ombligo, le tomo 1 año expulsar esa Fuerza espiritual que lo purificaba, y otro año en recuperarse completamente, todavía no sabe quien era el niño pero cuando lo sepa morirá.

* * *

Continuara…

"Si vienes a detenerlo ya es tarde, he terminado de cantar mis conjuros"  
"No, solo vine a contratarte" …

* * *

"Apártate del Camino"  
"Sesshomaru, tengo una propuesta para usted que no puede rechazar"  
"Que descaro hablarle así al amo Sesshomaru"  
"Cállate Jaken, ¿Qué propuesta?"

Próximamente Tsubaki y Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 2-1

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno  
_Tercera persona  
**"**Ataque, habilidades o sonidos de habilidades**"**  
"Persona hablando"  
""Persona pensando""  
**"Advertencia Lemon" **"bla bla bla…" **"Fin Lemon"**

Cap 2: Adolescencia:  
10-15 Años:

_Han pasado 3 años desde que, he recibido las 8 perlas, cuando le pregunte a Hosenki si podía hacer más, dijo que no, que demasiado solo causaría problemas. Las perlas las repartimos entre yo y Hitomiko, obtendré 7 y ella una, Shinsen y 5 de sus discípulos ayudaran a cargarlas para mantenerlas con ellos, no pueden abandonar el Templo pues si llegan a morir sus perlas quedaran defectuosas por lo que, los discípulos tratan de poner su energía en las perlas para así poder salir de nuevo, además es un buen ejercicio; Shinsen aparte me esta ayudando con una de las artes más difíciles según el este se trata de canalizar tu energía a través de tu cuerpo fortaleciéndote, la mayoría de los sacerdotes/monjes lo usan para huir o llegar a un lugar rápido ya que requiere concentración y es difícil atacar mientras te concentras en reforzarte con energía, los monjes/sacerdotes que lo consiguen son los mejores que hay, Shinsen también puede hacerlo, pero cuando le pregunte porque no lo hizo en su historia de como capturo a Entei dijo que una bestia de ese tipo que es más rápida que tú no vale la pena, es mejor quedarse en posición fija que drenar tus energías corriendo cuando igual te golpeara. Llevo un 2.6 años para poder fortalecer mi cuerpo mientras ataco, Shinsen dice que ahora debo practicar sobre sentir las energías oscuras ocultas, cuando le pregunte que eran._

"Las energías ocultas son las imperceptibles, que golpean cuando menos te lo esperas sean buenas o malas, generalmente son maldiciones, por lo que para esto solicitaremos una experta, estarás viajando hasta la casa de una sacerdotisa que cayo en el mal, puede ser peligrosa, pero si le pagas bien hace su trabajo"

_Así que ahora me encuentro caminando hasta su casa en medio del claro.  
Pensando tranquilamente mi relación con Hitomiko cada vez es mejor, hace casi seis meses cuando las hormonas ganaron toque a Hitomiko, la primera 7 veces me dio una cachetada, pero como Miroku persistí, pero continuo con las cachetadas hasta que me confesé._

* * *

**Flashback:**

"¡Ayyy!" Dice Hitomiko cuando le toco las nalgas, acto seguido.

"¡Plafff!" Me golpea con una cachetada.

"¿Para que fue eso Hitomiko?"  
"¡Como que para que, Porque me tocas, eso solo lo hacen las parejas y ni siquiera me lo has propuesto¡"

"Falta de confianza, le ocurren a cualquiera, ¿Hitomiko, cuando seamos mayores serias mi esposa?"  
"¿Lo dices enserio?" Dice con los ojos brillando y las mejillas enrojecidas.  
"Claro yo nunca te mentiría, además eres tan bella crecerás para serlo más aun"  
"Si acepto" _Dice y se lanza a abrasarme, aquí es donde le meto la idea de concubinas, en este mundo hay muchas bellezas y como buen seguidor de Miroku debo dejar mucha descendencia._

"Pero hay un problema"  
"¿Cual Hokori?"  
"Que no serás la única mujer en mi vida"  
"¿A qué te refiere?" Dice con una cara sombría, y empiezo a tener sudor frio, antes de que esto continúe para peor empiezo a explicarme.

"¿Ne refiero a que cuando sea mayor tendré que dejar mucha descendencia para administrar mis tierras, eso llevara a tener concubinas, mi padre también lo haría si no fuera que quedara estéril, debes entender Hitomiko, que en el futuro tendré a muchas mujeres conmigo"  
"Entonces solo me quieres para tener hijos y luego botarme, para una mujer nueva" Dice Hitomiko sacando su Kagura Suzu.

"No Hitomiko, tu serás mi esposa, tu eres y serás la mujer mas preciada para mi" Digo y la cara de Hitomiko se ilumina, pienso que todo estará bien hasta que.

"Splaf"

Nunca sentí tanto dolor ni cuando Hiten casi me arranca un brazo cuando no alcance a lanzar una barrera sentí tanto dolor, mis huevos fueron golpeados por una patada de Hitomiko.

"No se si lo que dices es verdad, pero no andaré con un mujeriego" Dice marchándose.  
"Hitomiko espera"  
Luego de eso, paso una semana en que no nos hablamos, ninguno de los dos trato de hablar con el otro, Hitomiko porque estaba enojada y pensando en lo que dije; y yo porque me golpeo lo huevos, hombre eso no se hace, en la tarde de ese día Hitomiko se me acerca, la observo, ella ve mi mirada y mira hacia otro lado, antes de que se arme de valor y diga.

"Seré la primera esposa y las demás concubinas ¿Cierto?"  
"Si" _No sé a dónde llegara esto, pero espero que sea bueno para mí._  
"Esta bien, seré tu esposa en el futuro, pero yo aceptare a las concubinas si no me gustan se largan"  
"¡Lo que tú digas!"  
" ahora ven a decírselo a Yinyino"  
"Espera, ¿Qué?"  
"Le dirás que en el futuro nos casaremos y que aunque seas infiel solo yo estaré en tu corazón" Dice mirándome hacia abajo aunque ella es mas baja que yo, sus ojos son fríos.  
"De acuerdo, se lo diré" _Digo y su mirada se ilumina, me abraza y me arrastra hacia Yinyino._

**Fin Flashback:**

* * *

_Yinyino, me dio 2 horas de charla y de que ser infiel era no moral, etc.… al final, se rindió y dijo que comenzaría a entrenar a otro discípulo ya que si Hitomiko se iría por su matrimonio el templo quedaría solo, al decírselo a Shinsen solo me sonríe y levanta un pulgar, mejor abuelo por siempre, su sonrisa muere cuando un discípulo entra, pero ya dio el mensaje, en la actualidad Hitomiko ya se acostumbro a que la toque casualmente, aunque ahora solo paso mis manos por sus caderas para darle besos, se avergüenza pero no me cachetea, pero si bajo las manos, me golpeara, otra que ya le he dio a Hitomiko que tendré como concubina será a la hija mayor del terrateniente de la aldea Sayo, con ella fue diferente de Hitomiko se me abalanzo, y casi me violan, al parecer el terrateniente quería que se casara conmigo, así su familia ganaría mayor poder, pero antes que lograra sus objetivos, se desmayó, siempre había sido enfermiza por lo que no me sorprendió, cuando le pregunte porque lo hacia me dijo que siempre que venia se me quedaba viendo, por lo que cuando su padre le aconsejo cortejarme acepto, sabiendo esto le explique a su padre el terrateniente que me quedaría con su hija como concubina, ella vendría a mi casa para que su estado mejorase, el terrateniente aunque disgustado por que no me casara con su hija acepto, ahora es uno de los terratenientes importantes de mi padre._

_En todo caso Hitomiko cuando se enteró, primero me pego y luego me dijo que le mostrara la hija del terrateniente, cuando la vio y hablo con ella, la acepto;_ "Puedes usarla para practicar antes de hacerlo conmigo" _Mi boca se cayó pero al final no pude decir nada, pero ahora la hija del terrateniente Kotiny, me pregunta cuando consumiremos este compromisos y cumplirá su trabajo como concubina ella es mayor que yo por 2 años a si que ya es una mujer adulta, pero yo me considero muy joven y todavía debo entrenar más, aunque su cuerpo en crecimiento es tentativo, malo Hokori fuera pensamientos malos._

_Han pasados unas horas y veo la casa de Tsubaki ahora que lo pienso Tsubaki también es una sacerdotisa muy bella, salvo cuando esta en su aspecto de vieja, pero ustedes me entienden, si consigo que se una a mi como una seguidora, concubina, ganare una fuerte aliada, que pueda maldecir a mis enemigos, en todo caso entro y toco la puerta, nadie contesta, pero oigo murmuros, como veo que la puerta está abierta entro._

"Si vienes a detenerlo, ya es tarde, he terminado de cantar mis conjuros"

Dentro se encontraba Tsubaki en su forma de anciana, inclinada como orando, al parecer termino sus mantras.

"No vine a detenerte Tsubaki, La Sacerdotisa mala"  
"Ohhh, ¿Y para que viniste entonces jovencito?"  
"Vine a contratarte"  
"Contratarte, ¿Para qué?, si no lo sabes puedo maldecirte jovencito"  
"Para eso, mi maestro, quiere que aprenda a ver y contrarrestar las energías ocultas siendo las maldiciones el principal foco"  
"¿Aprender a contrarrestarlos? Dime quien es tu maestro"  
"Shinsen"  
"El ilustre Shinsen, es bueno hace 35 años fue unos de los mejores hoy en día es una sombrea de lo que era"  
"¿Entonces aceptas?, la paga no será un problema"

Tsubaki lo pensó mucho, pero al final comenzó a rejuvenecerse y acepto el trato.

* * *

Salto de Tiempo: 2 años:

_A pasado dos años desde que Tsubaki acepto venir a enseñarme a ver y contradecir sus maldiciones, comenzó con las más fáciles de fiebre hasta malestares, después de dos años estamos viendo las más difíciles y peligrosas de las maldiciones; las de muerte y sufrimiento, también hace unos meses comencé a cortejar a Tsubaki las primeras veces casi me muero, pero al verse rodeada por los guardianes y Shinsen deshizo la maldición, aunque casi muero de nuevo cuando se enteró Hitomiko de lo que hacía, pero después de decirles las ventajas de tal cosa, acepto a regañadientes, pero solo si Tsubaki acepta, después de eso Tsubaki solo me golpea cada vez que le acaricio, cuando le pregunte si quería ser mi concubina, me golpeo más fuerte; ahora me encuentro en mi habitación con la cabeza en el regazo de Koyi, mientras le relato mis continuos fracasos con Tsubaki._

"No lo entiendo Koyi, solo le muestro mis sentimientos por ella con mis actos, ¿que está mal?"  
"Tal vez sus actos no son lo apropiado para cortejar a la señorita Tsubaki"  
"Pero que hablas, contigo funcionan a la perfección"  
"Puede ser verdad, pero yo soy su concubina, aunque todavía no me ha hecho su mujer"  
"Tienes razón creo que ya es hora de cambiar eso"

* * *

"**Advertencia Lemon entrante; Nada relevante en la trama, sino quiere leerlo están advertidos"**

Me aproximo a Kotiny, y la beso en la boca, cae hacia tras y la abordo, besando su cuello.  
"¡Señor Hokori!"  
Exclama Kotiny, cuando acaricio sus atributos, luego de un rato empiezo a desvestir su cuerpo de la ropa que la cubre, sus grandes pechos copa C sales y empiezo a chuparlos, luego me canso y empiezo a jugar con sus pliegues lo que la lleva a su límite.

"Hokori-Sama, no puedo más" Dice gimiendo antes de venirse, con respiraciones ásperas.

"Solo es el comienzo" Digo y empiezo a desvestirme, cuando Kotiny ve lo que guardo dentro de mis ropas exclama.

"Es grande, no creo que caiga en mi"  
"Con suficiente tiempo todo llegara Kotiny solo relájate" Digo y porno mi herramienta sobre su abertura, la froto para humedecerla y luego presiono la cabeza en su entrada.

"¿Lista Kotiny?"  
"No, no sabia que fuera tan grande"  
"ya es tarde, ahora solo relájate" Digo y introduzco mi herramienta de 9" dentro suyo como a las 3" se encuentra resistencia, pero la atravieso antes de llegar a su matriz, hay me detengo y espero a que Kotiny se recupere.

"¿Dolió?"  
"Solo un poco" Dice con sudor, por lo que no le dolió solo un poco.

"Dime cuando pueda continuar"  
Me sonríe, pero no dice nada después de unos minutos.  
"Ya puedes empezar, ayy… ha ha…" Dice y empiezo a balancearme entrando y saliendo cada ves mas rápido, al poco tiempo Kotiny se viene, salgo de ella y le agarro de las caderas y la pongo en posición a cuatro patas, me pongo detrás de ella y le agarro el cabello antes de volver a introducirla.

"Que te parece Kotiny como se siente"  
"Se siente genial maestro"  
"Si soy tu maestro, ahora ruégame por mi semilla"  
"Por favor, vierta en mí su semilla joven maestro, ha ha ha…"  
Dice y mis sacudidas se vuelven más rápidas, siento que voy a venirme por lo que agarro sus caderas y acelero.  
"Ya viene Kotiny acepta mi descendencia"  
"¡Si, embarázame maestro soy suya¡"  
"Mmmmm"  
Me vengo dentro de Kotiny y la lleno, luego estuvimos otra hora haciéndolo antes de que nos durmamos.

Poco sabía que en el pasillo detrás de la puerta de mi habitación se encontraba un oyente, Tsubaki con las manos en sus partes gimiendo silenciosamente mientras se corría de los sonidos que había dentro de la habitación.

**Fin Lemon:**

* * *

Al día después de que Tsubaki nos oyera, cuando trate de demostrar mis sentimientos acariciando los atributos de Tsubaki, no se resistió solo me miro antes de alejarse meneando sus caderas, diciendo.

"Pensare lo de ser tu concubina, pero no creas que lo tendrás fácil esta figura, es difícil de complacer"

No digo nada, pero sonrió no sé qué la haya hecho cambiar de opinión, pero es bienvenido, un mes más tarde acabo mi aprendizaje de maldiciones, pero Tsubaki no se fue, sino que se me acerco y dijo que se quedaría como mi concubina, la abrase y bese, no se resistió, pero todavía no puedo meterla en la habitación, se sonroja y huye rápidamente cada vez que lo sugiero.

* * *

**Fuera de la Fortaleza de Hikaru:**

"¿Quién será ese?" Dice el guardia numero 2 de la puerta de la fortaleza, señalando hacia el pueblo donde esta saliendo un hombre con el cabello blanco y marcas en la frente y mejillas, con una Kimono masculino blanco con algunos bordados rojos, junto a una armadura de pecho con picos, es acompañado de un dragón de 2 cabezas y un hombrecillo verde con un bastón que tiene en la parte de arriba dos cabezas diminutas, si Hokori lo viera se sorprendería porque es Sesshomaru, o se sorprende porque esta saliendo a dar un paseo con sus guardias personales cuando ve a Sesshomaru dirigiéndose hacia donde él, cuando está a 10 metros entre si Sesshomaru se detiene un pie antes de la barrera, luego la mira y me mira.

"¿Tu eres el que puso esta barrera?, si es así quítala y vivirás otro día, deseo pasar por aquí y esta barrar me obstruye el paso"  
Al oír eso se me crispo el ojo, quien se cree puede que sea hijo de uno de los demonios más poderosos, pero sigue siendo mortal.  
"Si lo que dices es verdad da un paso esta barrera solo expulsa a los que tienen malas intenciones en los dominios de mi padre"  
"Entonces aparta" Dice y atraviesa la barrera, antes de mirar hacia la puerta de la fortaleza cuando la barrara brilla y es empujado hacia afuera.

"Entonces dime demonio, ¿Quién eres?"  
"Como te atreves a hablarle así al joven maestro Sesshomaru"  
"Conque Sesshomaru e un nombre de un youkai asesinato perfección, apropiado para el hijo de Inu no Taisho" Sesshomaru se sorprende que sepa sobre su padre, luego mira Jaken quien le dijo su nombre a un desconocido, este al darse cuenta de su error.  
"Perdóneme amo Sesshomaru no volverá a pasar"  
"Olvídalo, ¿Quién eres? y ¿porque no has roto la barrera cuando fui misericordioso?"  
"Que olvidadizo de mí, me llamo Hokori Shinseina hijo del señor de esta fortaleza, no he soltado la barrera porque quiero ofrecer un trato"  
"¿Qué tipo de trato?, habla rápido no tolero la perdida de tiempo"  
"Acepta tres acuerdos por tu honor, no solo te permitiré pasar y hospedarte, te mostrare 3 eventos del futuro, dos sobre tus espadas"  
"Que dos espadas Sesshomaru solo tiene a Colmillo Sagrado"  
"Muéstrame uno de los recuerdos y pensare sobre aceptar"  
Salgo de la barrera y rápidamente pongo mi mano en su frente

* * *

**Flashforward:**

Con Sesshomaru a mi lado vemos la escena donde Totosai le explica como cumplido los requisitos para que Colmillo Sagrado se actualice, claro que tapo a rin con neblina para que ni la vea todavía.

"Desde hace unos días colmillo sagrado se muestra algo inquieta, al parecer algo que no existía en tu corazón finalmente nació"  
"Ay, pero que viejo irrespetuoso el corazón de mi amo es perfecto"

"Así es con todos menos conmigo"

"Colmillo Sagrado acepto el cambio en tu corazón"  
"Hn"  
"Así es, tu corazón sintió Rabia y Tristeza por alguien más…., anda dame a Colmillo Sagrado"  
"Hn, ¿Qué?"  
"Soy un forjador, vine a hacer modificaciones para modificar tu espada"

* * *

**Cambio de escena:**

Aparece Totosai y dice:

"Esa espada abre el camino hacia el más haya y literalmente envía a tus enemigos al otro mundo, esa es la forma correcta de usar a Colmillo Sagrado y la técnica que acabas de usar es-"

**Fin Flashforward:**

* * *

"Entonces, tenemos un trato" Digo sonriendo, Sesshomaru esta analizando todo lo visto, que solo muestra condiciones para algo no sabe qué, pero parece ser un ataque.  
"¿Cuáles son las condiciones?"  
"Quiero que te quedes y me ayudes a mi entrenamiento, por 3 años"  
"Hn, ¿Qué más?"  
"Quiero que no mates a nadie de la Fortaleza"  
"Que es lo último"  
"Te lo mostrare" Digo y le muestro como Naraku destruye la garra de su padre para liberar al Espíritu Dragon.  
"Quiero esa Garra"  
"¿¡Para que la quieres!?" Dice ya sacando sus Garras.  
"Amo bonito, ¿Sucede algo?"  
"Lo quiero, para forjarme un arma, después de todo, igual se destruiría mejor darle uso y para no ser ofensivo, te pido permiso para usarla, dejare una imitación para mantener el sello, después de todo, esa imagen debe pasar, para un suceso clave"  
"Hn" Dice guardando las garras.  
"Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?"  
"Trato"  
"Ya oyeron déjenlo pasar, necesitare una gota de su sangre para que la barrera los reconozca y les permita pasar, sin que te eche cada vez que entrenemos"

Cambio de escena Flashback:  
Necesito obtener mas poderes, esta Kanna que absorbí puede reflejar ataques, según mis insectos, en este prado floral, hay un espíritu del viento llamada Kagura.

* * *

**Continuara:**

"¡Entei, si mato a Rengokuki, seré tu nuevo amo!"  
"Matarme solo eres un, niño vamos Entei, ¡Entei!"  
"Ese niño no te ofrece nada, Bien; ¡te lo demostrare!"

* * *

"Kagura, se mi sirvienta"  
"Porque debería de obedecer a un humano, soy el viento soy libre"  
"Por esto" Le muestro como Naraku la controla, hasta su muerte, pero envés de mostrar a Sesshomaru solo la muestro sola y con lamentaciones.

* * *

Próximamente:  
Entei, Kagura y Naraku.


	6. Chapter 2-2

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno  
_Tercera persona  
**"**Ataque, habilidades o sonidos de habilidades**"**  
"Persona hablando"  
""Persona pensando""

**Cap 2-2: Paliza, Entei y Kagura v/s Naraku:**

**15-19 Años:**

_Me encuentro en cama recuperándome de la paliza que me dio Sesshomaru, desde la llegada de Sesshomaru, han pasado unos días desde que me propuse a no usar las perlas para enfrentarme a Sesshomaru, pero Sesshomaru siempre termina dándome una paliza creo que fue por nuestro primer enfrentamiento._

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Me encuentro frente a Sesshomaru, mi equipamiento el mismo de siempre solo que sin las perlas y sin la espada, obviamente sigo usando el collar con la perla de Hosenki ya que tiene que seguir absorbiendo energía, aparte de ese, el equipo que uso es normal_.

"Entonces, me ayudaras, viendo en qué áreas me falta, usando este combate para ver mis habilidades"

_Algunos dirán que es suicida enfrentarse a Sesshomaru con solo este equipamiento, pero yo pienso que, si llego a derrotar a Sesshomaru sin las ventajas de las perlas, cuan fuerte me volveré cuando las use, 3 minutos después me arrepentiría de mi decisión._

"Que irrespetuoso para pedirle al amo Sesshomaru que pelee contra mi amo, ese humano solo busca que lo mate"

"Comencemos"

"Hn"

C_reo una barrera con mi mal budista, y cargo con el Dokko un ataque en Sesshomaru, pero ya no esta cuando siento algo detrás de mí, me giro y veo a Sesshomaru preparándose para enterrarme sus garras._

"Ohhh mierda."

_Golpea la barrera, pero solo sus dedos entran, me siento a salvo o eso creía cuando, de los dedos de Sesshomaru empieza a emanar veneno o ácido verdoso, deshago la barrera y ataco con el Dokko a Sesshomaru, el no lo esquiva, da un golpe directo, observo como hay un corte en su piel, Sesshomaru también lo ve al agachar la cabeza._

"Un simple humano se atreve a herirme" Dice y su visión ve rojo,_ me mira y se lanza como una bestia, protejo las primeras huelgas con el Shankoju y el Dokko, mientras trato de atraparlo con las cuerdas espirituales del Mal budista, pero al final solo pude irme a defensiva, cuando me di cuenta que Sesshomaru no estaba parando y que intentaba matarme, le lance el Dokko que exploto en su cara mandándolo a volar unos 4 m, solo lo enfureció mas y ahora estaba esquivando zarpazos de Sesshomaru y latigazos venenosos de parte suya, al final dure 23 minutos de pelear con Sesshomaru antes de tener que detener la pelea, use el mal budista para restringirlo, mientras Tsubaki ponía sus ataduras, al final Sesshomaru se calmó._

"Buena pelea, casi me tienes al inicio cuando atravesaste la barrera y lanzaste tu veneno"  
"Hn, vámonos Jaken"  
"Si, amo Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru se va, acompañando de Jaken hacia su habitación.

**Fin Flashback:**

* * *

_Desde ese día cada ves que entrenamos, Sesshomaru va a intentar noquearme para terminar lo más rápido el combate, al parecer ser herido por un humano hirió su orgullo._

* * *

**Salto del Tiempo; Un año:**

_Después de un año entrenando con Sesshomaru mi velocidad a aumentado y soy capaz de esquivar la mayoría de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de Sesshomaru, su látigo es el mayor problema, en todas estas batallas de entrenamiento que hemos tenido no e derrotado ninguna ves a Sesshomaru, una vez estuve cerca, pero el maldito se transformó y me dio un zarpazo que me mando contra un árbol, una semana a que me recuperara, juro que vi una sonrisa ese día en Sesshomaru cuando me lastime._

* * *

**Salto de Tiempo; Dos años, Tercer año de entrenamiento:**

_Luego de tanto tiempo de 224 peleas con Sesshomaru solo he ganado 12 que son las ultimas 40 peleas donde empecé a ganar, Sesshomaru casi siempre tiene ese deseo de ganar, y últimamente saca más su transformación para despedazar mi barrera, al final ya estoy en su nivel de velocidad, pero me gana por su resistencia inagotable, además después de cada pelea debo estar en recuperación por las laceraciones, quemadura y envenenamiento que proporciona Sesshomaru mientras el solo necesita un día y puede curar sus heridas._

_La perla de Hitomiko, fue la primera en llenarse, tiene un tono celeste con una pizca de rosado._

_Luego un mes después mi perla se lleno tenia un tono celeste, con un verde, al igual que mi abuelo que la lleno 3 meses después de mí, al final del año, todas las perlas se llenaron._

_Sesshomaru después de que, cumplido los tres años, me llevo hasta donde estaba la garra de su padre en el pecho del Espíritu dragón, todavía esta reticente pero la curiosidad le sobre su futuro le gano, la extracción y reposición de la copia y sello fue un éxito, ahora debo buscar donde se encuentra Totosai._

_Los recuerdos que le entregue a Sesshomaru como visiones, fueron los de Rin cuidándolo, seguido de su muerte y resurrección, el siguiente es en el que la madre de Sesshomaru le explica que colmillo sagrado solo puede revivir a una persona una vez._

_Le mostré estos recuerdos para que al pensar en la primera visión que le mostré del corte lunar sobre la tristeza y rabia, pensara que fue por la muerte de la niña._

_Tsubaki al completar las perlas, le entregue 2 de las de clase inferiores que puso en su Mal budista y en su ojo, cuando le pregunte ¿Porque en el ojo?_

"Nutrirá a mis demonios internos, lo que superara a la cantidad de energía que me drenaban diariamente, y así mientras mis demonios se fortalecen yo me fortaleceré"

_Dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer como las perlas se reponían solas, mientras no las drenes totalmente, seria una fuente de energía para los demonios, ya que mientras los sacerdotes no la usen para fortalecer sus ataques solo servirán como almacenadores de energía espiritual._

_Hitomiko, cambio la perla de su Kagura, fortaleciendo su poder, y la perla inferior, la dejo para hacerse una tiara que crea una barrera automática contra veneno y ácido, además avisa los alimentos que consume tienen algo fatal para ella o no._

_Mientras que yo, me quedé con las otras 7 perlas y donde puse 1 en mi Dokko, 4 en el Mal budista, 1 en el Shankoju el cual fue cambiado para usar una rama del árbol del que están echas las fundas del Tessaiga._

* * *

**Flashback:**

"¿Puedes darme dos ramas de tu árbol?"  
"No, no obtendrás mis ramas, jovencito"  
"Tengo sake de alta calidad que puedo rociar en el piso"  
"¿Cuántas ramas querías?"

**Fin Flashback:**

* * *

_Y así obtuve dos ramas, la mas grande la use para el cuerpo Shankoju y la segunda la usare para la funda de la espada, y los restos que queden de las ramas las are pulsaras budistas; La última perla como todavía no e podido localizar a Totosai, esta en mi cuello, de las 4 perlas inferiores que quedaron hice 4 Dokkos que serán guardavidas, después de todo, en los experimentos iniciales hicimos grandes explosiones con algunas perlas y si agregábamos mí energía, la potencia del Dokko y la perla misma, generaría una explosión purificadora; en todo caso solo lo usaría para escapar ya que son raras y no las puedo reemplazar. _"¡Hosenki tacaño!"

_En todo caso ahora solo falta la espada y mi equipo estará completo._

* * *

**Salto de tiempo; 2 meses:**

_Me encuentro totalmente equipado, todavía no e podido encontrar a Totosai por lo que conservo la espada vieja, a mi lado esta Shinsen, Tsubaki y Hitomiko, frente a nosotros esta la cueva donde el sello de Entei se encuentra._

"Una vez que termine, Entei saldrá para liberar a Rengokuki, su deber es seguirlos y detenerlo, si el plan de Hokori funciona, estará bien, si no sellen o purifique a Entei y Rengokuki" Dice Shinsen mientras comienzan a cantar mantras frente al Sello de Entei.

"""¡Si!"""

_Después de unas horas Shinsen termina y Entei es liberado, saliendo de un torbellino de fuego y destruyendo la entrada a la cueva Entei emerge desde las llamas, mirando sus alrededores como para buscar a su amo, pero lo que ve es al sacerdote que lo sello._

"!Hii iiiiii¡"

Entei relincha y carga hacia el grupo.

"Atrás retrocedan, ¡Haaa!" Digo y creo una barrera, Entei choca y es repelido, intenta lanzar llamas, pero no puede romper la barrera.

"¡Entei escúchame libera a tu amo Rengokuki, peleare contra el por derecho a montarte!"

"Hiiii iii"

Entei entrecierra los ojos relincha y va hacia la ubicación de Rengokuki.

* * *

**Salto de Lugar; Sello de Rengokuki:**

Entei aterriza y quema el Sello de su amo, espera y luego de unos minutos Rengokuki sale, recoge su alabarda y la agita, satisfecho por su desempeño.

"Así que ¿El monje murió?"  
"¿Cómo que no, entonces como salimos?

Entei se gira indicando a Rengokuki el grupo entrante, deteniéndonos.

"¡Rengokuki, te desafío a un duelo, el ganador se queda con Entei"

"En tus sueños iluso, Entei vámonos, quiero masacrar unas aldeas después de tanto tiempo"

Pero en realidad Rengokuki se sentía frustrado porque no solo estaba Shinsen quien lo sello, sino que un jovencito se atrevía a luchar contra el por Entei, que iluso Entei solo lo obedecerá a él; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Entei no lo miro, sino que miraba a Hokori como evaluándolo antes de mirar a Rengokuki y mirarlo con algo parecido al fastidio.

"Entei, ese niño no puede ofrecerte nada, ¡Entei!, si eso es lo que quieres te lo demostrare"

Dice Rengokuki y se voltea así mi con su alabarda apuntándome.

"Niño, morirás por subestimarme" dice mientras carga.

"Morirás por sobreestimarte" Digo y desde fundando mi espada, bloqueo la alabarda de Rengokuki, la batalla no duro mucho, esquive y contraataque cada ataque de Rengokuki, sus bolas de energía las bloquee con mi Dokko y simplemente continúe hasta que decapite a Rengokuki, solo use de energías Barreras y un leve reforzamiento muscular, comparado a Sesshomaru no era nada, lo único difícil fueron sus bolas de energía y eso solo necesito una barrera de rápida citación.

"¡Moriré en las manos de este niño no puede ser!, ¡Nooo!"

Y Rengokuki se evapora cuando veo a Entei, el me mira y se acerca, cuando esta frente a mi y se gira para mostrar su espalda, salto a ella y Entei relincha antes de volar.

* * *

**Salto de tiempo; un mes:**

_Pues tener a Entei acelero mis movimientos , ahora puedo ir hacia donde quiera en poco tiempo, además a Entei le encanta lanzar fuego, por lo que dejo que ataque a los demonios cerca por lo que ya no hay nuevos avistamientos de demonios en los alrededores, la gente piensa que Entei es una especie de bestia divina que purga a la maldad y que solo porque un demonio lo montaba es que este desato sus llamas contra la gente en el pasado, que equivocado estaban , si fuera por Entei ya hubiera quemado la ciudad y la gente sino lo hubiera detenido, la segunda cosa que disfruta es tomar siestas y es de sueño pesado, solo cuando le llamo se despierta y vuela hacia donde mí, la tercera cosa que le gusta hacer es salir conmigo a volar._

_Luego de un mes con Entei ya puedo soportar sus movimientos de alta velocidad en el aire, además como puede recorrer grandes distancias al día he conseguido descubrir que según hay un rumor de que las bestias, demonios fuertes de los alrededores han estado desapareciendo, y que un espíritu de espejo llamada Kanna que vivía en un templo como guardiana, fue absorbida por un hombre con cicatriz de araña. Lo que es preocupante porque significaría que Naraku esta en movimiento, los últimos rumores son de un espíritu del viento llamada Kagura que se movía hacia el Este, cuando días después una nube negra paso hacia el este._

* * *

**Cambio de escena; prado con flores:**

_Me encuentro en un prado de flores como donde murió Kagura solo que estas eran azules, frente a mi mirando al cielo estas Kagura, con su kimono de su debut en el anime, después de unos minutos, Kagura gira la cabeza para mirarme._

"¿Qué quieres humano?, si vienes a exorcizarme entonces estas buscando tu propia muerte"

_Mientras que Kagura hablaba recordaba que fue uno de los muchos villanos que ganaron mi atención en Inuyasha, el deseo tan profundo de libertad de Kagura y como murió me llegaron a apreciar a este espíritu o demonio de los vientos, en todo caso mejor responda antes que ataque._

"Nada de eso, solo pasaba(mentira) y no pude evitar detenerme para apreciar a una belleza de ojos rojos"  
"Tu adulación no me atrae humano, ¿Qué quieres, dilo o márchate?" Dice y prepara su abanico.  
"Me preguntaba, si podrías ser mi sirvienta, o mi concubina"  
"Haaa, ¿Quién te crees que eres?, yo no seré tu sirvienta y mucho menos tu concubina, o ¿Eres idiota?, además ¿Por qué debería de serlo"

"Por esto" Sonrió y antes que pueda reaccionar mi mano esta en su frente, paso a mostrarle como vivió sirviendo a Naraku, observando como su corazón era alejado de ella, para luego devolvérselo y matarla, muriendo en un prado de flores no muy diferente a este y sin nadie a su alrededor.

"¿Qué fue eso?"  
"Una visión del futuro, si no me sirves y eres mi concubina eso es lo mas probable que suceda, ahora mismo esa mitad demonio, viene hacia ti para absorberte y convertirte en su esclava, si te unes a mí, no solo estarás protegida sino que te tratare bien"  
"¿Esa cosa viene hacia mí?"  
"Si, entonces que dices te unirás a mi o sufrirás una muerte cruel en soledad"  
"Yo, no se déjame pensarlo"  
"El tiempo es limitado, pero te observare, si quieres servirme y mantener tu independencia sobre tus propias acciones grítame y te ayudare, no digas nada y pensare que no quieres mi ayuda, entonces es un trato"  
"Trato, si acepto te gritare"

Así pasaron unos días en que la mantuve vigilada, hasta que apareció Naraku, Era lo mismo que el canon salvo que su pelo no era tan largo como en el canon, y no llevaba su abrigo de macaco.  
"Kagura manipuladora de los vientos, es un placer verte, intenté conocerte antes, pero eres muy difícil de localizar"  
"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Kagura levantando su abanico.  
"Soy Naraku" Dice y Kagura detrás de su fachada estoica estaba sudando frió, al recordar las visiones del joven que se presentó ante ella, recordándolo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño quería que se convirtiera en su concubina y sirvienta, pero ni siquiera le dijo su nombre, en todo caso primero atenderá al tipo que tiene ante suya.  
"Así que tú eres el tipo que anda matando a los demonios y monstruos de los alrededores"  
"No, no, no los mato, los absorbo dándoles la oportunidad de ser parte de mi"  
"¿Y quieres absorberme?"  
"Tan perspicaz Kagura, serás un gran activo una vez dentro de mi"

* * *

**Continuara:**

"¿Entonces abuelo mañana iremos hacia el Templo de la familia Shinseina?"  
"Si Kagome, será nuestro ultimo paseo antes del inicio de tus clases"

* * *

"Hermanito, debes entrenar más pronto cumplirás 11 años y deberás participar en la caza"  
"Lo se hermana, pero y si algo sale mal"

* * *

"¿Quieres tener un par de hijos conmigo preciosa?  
"Ohhh monje, que atrevido es usted"

* * *

**Próximamente:**

Hokori y Kagura v/s Naraku; Pov cortos de Sango, Kagome y Miroku.


	7. Chapter 2-3

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno  
_Tercera persona  
**"**Ataque, habilidades o sonidos de habilidades**"**  
"Persona hablando"  
""Persona pensando""

**Cap 2-3: Preludio:**

19-20

**Anteriormente:**  
¿Y quieres absorberme?  
"Tan perspicaz Kagura, serás un gran activo una vez dentro de mi" …

* * *

**Actualmente:**

"Si crees que me rendiré sin pelear estas equivocado" Dice y despliega su abanico.  
"Bien Kagura sin resistencia no tendría gracia" Dice y de su espalda sales tentáculos con extremos puntiagudos algunos parecen patas de cangrejo o de araña.  
"Danza de las Cuchillas" Dice y numerosos cortes de viento salen de su abanico dirigidos a Naraku.  
"Es inútil" Dice mientras esquiva los cortes y se acerca cada vez más.

Kagura crea una ráfaga de viento que empuja a Naraku alejándolo de ella, este se recupera y continúa acercándose, cuando Kagura vuelve a hacerlo Naraku entierra sus tentáculos en la tierra y comienza a acercarse lentamente antes de continuar su carrera, Kagura lanza su ataque de Danza de las Serpientes del cual salen tornados que impactan a Naraku y rompen parte de su cuerpo.

"No eres muy fuerte verdad" Dice Kagura después de haber roto parte del cuerpo de Naraku.  
"Al contrario, tú eres muy fuerte serás de gran ayuda"  
"Ni lo sueñes, ¡Danza de las Serpientes"

Y la batalla continua Naraku cada vez está más herido, aunque apenas hay sangre incluso es en sus pedazos esparcidos por el lugar, todo muestra que Kagura ganara, pero Naraku mantiene en su rostro una sonrisa mientras observa los pedazos de su cuerpo alrededor de Kagura.

"Al parecer no eras la gran cosa"  
"Yo no diría eso, en todo caso ya obtuve lo que quería"  
"¿A qué te refieres?, ayyyyy" Dice y las piezas desprendidas que le saco a Naraku se lanzan hacia ella y empiezan a envolverla.  
"Diste una buena pelea Kagura, pero tu destino esta sellado serás una parte de mí y no recordaras nada, si llegas a salir, solo serás una muñeca que cuando me aburra de sus usos le cortare las cuerdas, dejándote sola, sin ningún aliado jajaja"

Es en ese momento en que Kagura recuerda cada escena que le mostró el joven, y si lo que solo le espera siendo absorbida por este monstruo es una vida de esclavitud y muerte en la mayor soledad, prefiere pasar sus días con alguien, aunque sea humano.  
"¡Yo Kagura Manipuladora de los Vientos, Acepto nuestro acuerdo!"

Grita para sorpresa de Naraku y acto seguido suelta a Kagura pues recibió un golpe lleno de energía sagrada envuelto en fuego que desintegro la masa de carne que envolviera a Kagura sin dañarla, al no saber de dónde vino el ataque que libero a Kagura observa sus alrededores, de entre los árboles, desde los arboles se ve la silueta de un joven montando un caballo en llamas.

* * *

**POV; Hokori:**

_Después de casi una semana observando a Kagura, desde Entei, detecte una presencia, una hora después apareció Naraku frente a Kagura, la pelea que se desarrollo fue muy unilateral de parte de Kagura y si no supiera las tácticas de Naraku, cuando trato de absorber a Sesshomaru pensaría que Kagura lo derrotaría, entonces observe, observe como Kagura cada vez se hundía más hasta que su cabeza ya estaba bajo el agua, cuando Naraku decide que ya es hora de tomar su premio, observo como Kagura es envuelta por los trozos de Naraku poco a poco, igual lo detendría, pero prefiero esperar hasta el final, claro que si Kagura acepta lo anteriormente acordado peleare contra Naraku para liberarla, aunque no creo poder matarlo, después de todo Naraku es como una cucaracha y mala hierba, nunca mueren, poco a poco observó a Kagura desesperarse hasta que Naraku le dice que la descartara para una muerte solitaria una ves que no le sirva, entonces veo en Kagura que sus ojos se agrandan y veo esperanza, acto seguido._

"¡Yo Kagura Manipuladora de los Vientos, acepto nuestro acuerdo"

_Ni siquiera espere a que terminara le indique a Entei que preparara un ataque mientras que yo preparaba mi propio ataque usando mi espada, cuando Entei esta listo lanza el ataque, suelto la cobertura y lanzo mi ataque que se une con el de Entei y golpea de lleno a Naraku, purificando y desintegrando en las llamas a la carne de Naraku, liberando a Kagura, Naraku no sabe que lo golpeo, y observa sus alrededores, me arreglo y subo sobre Entei y avanza lentamente mostrándonos a los dos ahora en el prado, Gracias a la altura de Entei, Naraku debe mirar hacia arriba para verme y yo lo miro hacia abajo, pequeñas victorias en mi mente_.

"¿Quién eres?" Dice Naraku alarmado pues el caballo es definitivamente un youkai poderoso y para que un humano lo monte debe serlo aún más.

"Te sorprende verme Naraku, después de todo veo que te deje una marca en nuestro último encuentro"  
"¿Último encuentro?, no te recuerdo"  
"Pero yo sí, después de todo, no se olvida a un mitad demonio que mata a niños con veneno solo para probar una barrera, o no recuerdas al niño que te dio esa marca" _Digo apuntando hacia su torso donde hay una cicatriz desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, lo que alarma y enoja a Naraku, después de todo ese día era solo para ver futuras amenazas, pero no esperaba que hubieran incógnitas tan alarmantes, ese niño que lo ataco cuando estaba distraído con el sacerdote, le dejo una marca que es una vergüenza para él, no solo tuvo que huir, si no que paso mucho tiempo impotente y en peligro de otros youkai solo para poder expulsar esa energía, claro ahora es más poderoso, pero el ataque de recién ya le consumió una gran parte de su ser, por lo que una pelea directa con no uno sino 3 oponentes no seria recomendantes, pero el es Naraku, cuando sigue las pauta de los demás._

"Pagaras por tu insolencia" Dice y ataca con los tentáculos en su espalda, mientras discretamente pone unos cuantos bajo tierra.

_Esquivamos ella taque donde con mi espada para eliminar la mayor cantidad de Naraku en cada ataque, y Entei que quemo cada cosa que se le acercaba y Kagura que potenciaba los ataques de Entei y expulsa a los pedazos de Naraku ya no cayendo en la misma trampa. Después de un rato, Naraku se ve cada ves mas débil, pero sigo observando sus pies donde tiene tentáculos debajo de la tierra, cuando todo parece que Naraku será derrotado, 18 tentáculos salen de la tierra y se enrollan a nuestro alrededor dispersando veneno que ciega el campo de visión de Naraku, pongo una barrera mientras espero que el veneno se atenué, pero los tentáculos nos envuelven y aprietan cerrándome con mi barrera dentro, al ver a los demás veo lo mismo con Entei y Kagura, pero Entei con sus llamas y Kagura con sus vientos dispersan el veneno de nuestro alrededor, cuando me giro para ver a Naraku, este ya se esta yendo, con sus mosquitos, la pelea de hace rato fue demasiado para el ya que ahora huía de nuevo con heridas sangrantes y partes de su cuerpo faltantes._  
"¡Yo Naraku no olvidare esto!" Dice y los tentáculos que nos envuelven se desintegran.

* * *

**Cambio de Escena; Mansión de Hikaru:**

Hokori, Hitomiko, Tsubaki, Kagura, se encuentran en su dormitorio mientras Hokori les presenta Kagura a sus mujeres.

"Entonces ¿Ella puede manipular los vientos, los muertos y puede volar con sus plumas en la cabeza?"  
"Si, eso ayudara a nuestro transporte porque Entei le disgusta llevar a alguien aparte de mi"  
"Bueno, pero si cree que puede entrar en tu cama ates que yo está equivocada"  
"No entrare en la cama de nadie, no por ahora por lo menos" Dice murmurando la ultima parte.  
"Bueno, porque todavía estamos decidiendo quien será la cabeza de este grupo"  
"Si, porque yo lo seré, esta claro que soy la más bella de todas"  
"Tsubaki, no seas engreída, a mí se me propuso primero, es obvio que seré yo su esposa y ustedes concubinas"  
"Hitomiko, no estaría tan segura, después de todo mientras no se casen cualquiera puede tomar ese puesto, la misma Kotiny ya calienta su cama"  
"Kotiny no cuenta porque, esa clase de mujer solo sirve para calentar la cama"  
"Vamos Hitomiko, no seas así Kotiny solo trata de hacer lo más que pueda"  
"Solo sabe hacer medicina y adular a Hokori, de que nos sirve"  
"Bueno si estas herida puede ayudarte, además no es su culpa ser débil y enfermiza"  
"Vamos Chicas, esta conversación se esta saliendo de control, Kagura será parte de este grupo"

_Después de eso, Kagura se unió oficialmente a mi grupo, donde pasamos casi un año entrenando para movernos en grupo y atacar coordinadamente o en separado, además conseguí de Hosenki algo que le estaba preguntando continuamente hasta que acepto hace 5 años, que era sobre si podía hacerme una perla negra, y que en 4 meses debería estar lista, otra previsión si es que una de los fragmentos va al mas allá, claro que podría intentar evitar que se fracture, pero donde esta la gracia en eso, la emoción , la aventura, en todo caso Hosenki me avisara cuando la termine. Siguiendo conmigo, al fin conseguí conocer a Totosai, en una semana estará lista la Espada, se llamará Garra Sagrada, en todo caso esa espada será lo último de mi equipo._

_Sesshomaru vino a visitarnos, mas para probarse así que pelee con el pero esta ves use todo mi equipo salvo la espada que esta en forja, resultado al fin le devolví todas esas palizas que me dio, aunque después tuvimos otro encuentro sin mi equipo con perlas y me lo devolvió con creses._

_No se ha sabido nada de Naraku, creo que debe estar intentando recuperarse y fortalecerse en todo caso sé que volverá algún día.  
Shinsen se a recuperado hasta tener 65% de su fuerza total en estos 20 años se quedará protegiendo el templo y entrenando mas sacerdotes, ya que cada vez hay más Demonios y espíritus merodeando las fronteras de nuestros dominios. En cuanto a mi hermano Muso, termino las enseñanzas de sacerdote y partirá en su propio recorrido para ayudar a la gente, por lo que me encuentro despidiéndome de él.  
_"Ya te vas"  
"Si, debo ir en estos tiempos cada vez hay más guerra de otros señores, nuestro padre no participa, ya que nadie quiere ofenderlo, pero en algún punto los otros señores pueden intentar comenzar una contra nosotros, recorreré las fronteras y campos de batalla atendiendo ala gente y rezando en los campos de batalla para que las almas descansen en paz"  
"Si, pero recuerda, en una de mis visiones morías porque te metiste con un demonio que era más fuerte que tú, muriendo en el proceso, solo asegúrate de que si ves un demonio sin cara que mato a un ejercito o banda de bandidos, pasa desapercibido y huye"  
"Me pides que huya pero si esa criatura que dices causa tanto mal, la enfrentare y la purificare"  
"Tonto, solo conseguirán que te maten"

_Después que se fue mis padres siguieron en lo suyo y partí al templo de mi abuelo para saber cómo estaba._

* * *

**POV; Desconocido:**

"Te gustaría, tener un hijo conmigo"  
"Que cosas dice su excelencia, seguro bromea"  
"No, Lo digo enserio, me daría el honor de llevar a mi descendencia en uno o dos hijos"  
Luego de otra decepción al no recibir una aceptación se fue y fuera del pueblo lo esperaba un mapache con vestimenta humana un poco gordito.  
"Señor Miroku, cuando me pagara"  
"Cállate Hashi, cuando nos alejemos del pueblo, vámonos"  
"Pero usted me hizo transformarme en un monstruo para engañar a los lugareños y la ultima ves no me pago"

* * *

**POV; Desconocido 2:**

"Sango recuérdale a tu hermano que dentro de un mes cumplirá los 11 años y será hora de que salga a su primer extermino de monstruos, que no se te olvide"  
"¡Si padre!"

* * *

**POV; Desconocido 3:**

"Kagome dentro de una semana sera tu cumpleaños"  
"Si, espero que me des algo bueno abuelo, por cierto ¿mañana iremos a ver el Templo Mangan cierto abuelo?"  
"Si Aome, el Templo Mangan es uno de los mas antiguos y es parte de la familia Shinseina que es una de las más grandes en el país, cerca de sus terrenos es donde se encuentra el Templo y el monumento a Hokori Shinseina"  
"Y porque le asieron un monumento abuelo"  
"Porque en esos tiempos fue un señor benevolente con su pueblo y se dice que enfrento a uno de los mas grandes demonios junto a sus mujeres, pero murieron en lo que se dice fue una batalla final que duro siete días y siete noches donde tanto el demonio y su grupo murieron, sus ultimas palabras fueron, debí haberlo matado antes, pero espere algo que nunca llego"  
"Que fue lo que no llego abuelo"  
"Veras, se decía que Hokori podía ver eventos del futuro, y en uno vio que alguien viajaba por un poso hacia el pasado para vencer a ese demonio, pero nunca paso así que envés de dejar que ese demonio siguiera recorriendo libremente lo enfrento en una batalla que diezmo la tierra circundante, en el Templo mangan se encuentran sus recuerdos y sus cenizas, junto con su arma una espada llamada Garra Sagrada del Perro Aullante que fue con la que mato a tal vil demonio, se dice que sus familiares guardan el nombre de la persona que debía viajar al pasado y que sus familiares tiene prohibido ponerse tal nombre porque serán maldecidos por la bestia Guardián de tal familia, que se cree es un caballo en llamas"

"En todo caso, recuerda que debes ayudarme el día antes de que entre porque llegan mercancía para vender"

* * *

**POV; Hokori:**

"Me pregunto cuando vendrá Kagome, o era Aome lo que sea, tal vez en unas semanas más, después de todo se que Sango ya es una exterminadora y que su hermano pronto lo será y como ya se acerca su cumpleaños debería de acercarse la fecha donde aparece Kagome"

* * *

**Continuara:**

"Hermana el gato entro al templo"

"Se parece a mi hermana Kikyo"

"Puedo oler a la mujer que me mato"

* * *

**Próximamente:**

Inuyasha, Inicio de aventura.


	8. Chapter 3-1

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno  
_Tercera persona  
**"**Ataque, habilidades o sonidos de habilidades**"**  
"Persona hablando"  
""Persona pensando""

**Cap 3-1; El despertar:**

Hoy estoy con Totosai quien vino a traerme mi espada, es igual que Tokijin, pero de un color Gris opaco, además de que al inicio de la Empuñadura o mango muestra la perla que se le unió.

"Garra Sagrado del Perro Aullante o Hauringu Inu no Shinseina Tsume la llamare Garra Sagrada para abreviar, es una espada de la mas alta calidad, puede cortar o sanar dependiendo si consideras si es enemigo o amigo, puede purificar a 100 demonios con una sola estocada y además usando el poder del núcleo, que es la perla que me diste, puedo decir que si concentras el poder en la punta de la espada puedes lanzar una técnica mas fuerte"  
"Déjame probarlo"

Tomo a Garra Sagrada y la espada late, siento una conexión.

""¿Tu eres mi portador?"" La espada trasmite sus propios pensamientos a mi mente.  
""Yo soy el que te empuña"" Digo, porque no se si me aceptara como su dueño.  
"Agítame"

Agito la espada frente a mí y siento que una pequeña parte de mi energía se drena, de la espada sale un ataque cortante, la escena frente a mí me sorprende porque todo frente a mi está en vapor.

""**"**Garra del Lobo**"**; Te permite un ataque lineal que desgarrara a todos tus enemigos, pero ignora a tus amigos.""

""Clávame en la Tierra mientras aúllas""

Clavo la Espada en la tierra mientras aulló, vuelvo a sentir el drenaje y desde la espada se genera un circulo de 10 [m] de radio, que emana energía dorada.

""**"**Aullido del Lobo**"**; Genera un Circulo o área donde se curan tanto tus heridas como la de tus compañeros, también daña a cualquier enemigo dentro de la circunferencia""

Veo a Totosai que solo me mira, su cuerpo esta rodeado de la energía y se ve más saludable.

""Apunta frente Hacia el Cielo, procede a cargar con energía la punta y luego has un corte""

Apunto mi espada frente a mí y llevo parte de mie energía espiritual a la punto de la espada, cuando pongo mi energía, la espada empieza a usarla para absorber la energía de mi alrededor mediante el ambiente que nos rodea a una velocidad alarmante, luego esta energía converge en la punta formando una esfera, cuando se tranquiliza y deja de absorber energía hago un corte y se dispara un una garra de 4 puntas hacia el cielo, de un color dorado anaranjado.

""**"**Rasgar el Cielo**"** técnica final usando la energía que proporciona, activa mi función especial de recolectar energía de los alrededores para preparar el ataque siendo la energía absorbida 10 veces la proporcionada""

""Cuando me necesites estaré""  
"Oye, ¿Estas?"

Pero ya no pude oír nada, al mirar a Totosai el esta con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Pero bueno, quien diría que pudieras escuchar a Garra Sagrada en tu primer intento, también te enseño las técnicas que puedes hacer con él, este tipo de arma es una de mis mejores fabricaciones solo las armas que hice para Inu no Taisho son mejores, después de todo el estaba vivo cuando se extrajeron sus colmillos y esta garra ya tenía sus buenos 250 años"

"Gracias, es una excelente espada"  
"Descuida, hacer esta espada me trajo recuerdos de cuando hice las espadas del general perro"

"Bueno, Totosai lo invito a comer"  
"No, todavía tengo que entregar unas cuantas armas más" Dice sacudiendo su un saco con algunas armas en él.

Observo como se va Totosai en su vaca de 3 ojos, antes de enfundar la espada, en una funda de color castaño, con tallado espiral, la funda también fue hecha por Totosai; Silbó y desde el cielo aparece Entei, después salto y aterrizo en su espalda, antes de partir a casa.

* * *

**Cambio de escena; Mansión de Hikaru:**

Estoy firmando unos papeles que Kagura puso en mi escritorio, ahora Kagura pasa su tiempo ayudándome siendo una especie de secretaría glorificada, dado que mi padre y madre fueron a una especie de vacaciones y me dejaron a cargo, Hitomiko y Tsubaki cada ves son mas cercanas, ya no se sonrojan cuando les acaricio sus atributos, aunque si insisto mucho me dan de cachetadas, pero en fin, ellas están entrenando entre si además de visitar los pueblos y terratenientes para purificar demonios y evitar suplantaciones, Kotiny está mejor y se encarga de administrar los gastos de la mansión, mientras Kagura y yo hacemos el manejo de los recursos del territorio y como aprovecharlos para el bienestar del pueblo, Kagura a estado sonriendo mucho desde que empezó a ayudarme como secretaria, y cuando pruebo con mis técnicas a lo Miroku, solo me mira sonríe y se acerca más a mí, no es que me queje pero me desconcentro muy rápidamente y visito a Kotiny más a menudo.

Shinsen se la pasa meditando, ya no lo veo mucho ya que no le agrada Kagura, después de todo vio como ella lo mataba, pero creo que es su orgullo de obre el que se vio mas afectado, al ver que se hacía viejo.

Creo que ya es tiempo que llegue Kagome por lo que iré unos días para a ver como se plantan las semillas del romance entre kagome y Inuyasha.

Además un dato curioso es que cuando me acerque al pozo se formó una barrera a 1 [m] de radio desde el pozo, impidiéndome acercarme más, pero sentí que Garra Sagrada latía, no sé qué signifique pero tal vez hay algo que me conecta con el otro lado del pozo, no lo sabré hasta que esta barrera desaparezca, en todo caso, tengo la premonición que aun cuando llegue Kagome no estaré lo suficientemente listo para cruzar el pozo…

* * *

POV; Kagome:

En el Templo hay un árbol sagrado con mil años de antigüedad, también se dice que hay un pozo escondido, en realidad hay muchos elementos que conforman nuestros orígenes, pero no le prestó atención al abuelo, pero todo cambio, cuando cumplí 15 años.

"¡Me voy a la escuela!" ….

"Sota, ¿Qué pasa?"  
"Nada hermana"  
"Sabes que esta prohibido jugar en los Templos"  
"Puyo es el desobediente"  
"¿Entro de nuevo al pozo?"  
"¡Puyo!, lo más seguro es que este abajo"  
"¿Por qué no bajas?"  
"Es que este lugar me da mucho miedo"  
"¿Pero a que le tienes miedo?, ¿Qué no eres hombrecito?"  
"¡Hay algo ahí!"  
"Con razón el gato no está contigo"

Y Kagome bajo a buscar al gato, cuando Puyo se frota en su pierna asustándola y a su hermano, pero cuando esta lista para subir de nuevo, el sello en el poso detrás de ella se rompe y manos fantasmales la rodean, llevándosela hacia el pozo, Kagome experimenta una caída en un espacio extraño cuando las manos fantasmales resultaron ser de una mujer que no tiene piernas , sino que tiene huesos, luego la mujer la acerca a ella y empieza a recuperar partes de su cuerpo, Kagome se asusta y la expulsa sin saberlo, Kagome se encuentra sola dentro del pozo, pide ayuda pero nadie viene, pensando que su hermano la abandono y que se vengaría cuando lo viera de nuevo, sale del pozo, pero no ve el templo ni su casa, continua buscando y al fin ve algo familiar, es el árbol antiguo corre y pasa las malezas hasta llegar al árbol, pero lo que ve le sorprende, puesto que en el árbol se encuentra un joven de cabello plateado clavado en el árbol por una flecha, intrigada sele acerca y ve sus orejas, sintiéndose que no debe pero igual toca sus orejas. Sin saberlo llegan aldeanos que la ven cerca del sello de Inuyasha y la atacan con flechas, para luego atarla y llevarla al pueblo, discuten que hacer con ella, pero no se deciden, hasta que llego la sacerdotisa Kaede quien pieza que es un espíritu malévolo, pero al verla mejor descubre que se parece a su hermana muerta, la desatan y se la llevan a su casa.

* * *

**Cambio de escena; Casa de Kaede:**

Kaede y Kagome se encuentran dentro de la casa de Kaede donde ella prepara una comida, vierte un poco en un tazón y se lo da a Kagome.

"Toma"  
"¡Haaa!, Se ve deliciosa, gracias por la comida"

"Discúlpanos, como estamos en una época de guerras tenemos miedo de que nos estén espiando, aunque les digamos que esta aldea no está involucrada en la guerra no nos entienden, a este paso tendremos que unirnos a un bando si queremos estar protegidos, la Familia Shinseina es la mejor opción, pero es difícil cruzar hasta ellos sin ver ningún demonio"  
"¿La familia Shinseina, entonces esto es Tokio?" Pregunto esperanzada, ya que la familia Shinseina se hallaba al borde de Tokio, pero en Tokio, al fin y al cabo.  
"¿Tokio dices?, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ese es el lugar donde naciste"  
"Si, así es, es mas ya estaba pensando en regresar pronto" Dice, pero por dentro se pregunta cómo podría hacerlo, si lo que dice esta anciana, el camino tenia a demonios merodeando y seria extremadamente peligroso para ella.

Así permanecieron en un silencio incomodo hasta que hubo un temblor, cuando salieron a ver la mujer ciempiés que había visto en el poso estaba atacando el pueblo, cuando vio a Kagome, se entusiasmó, pues ya podía sentir la perla, ataco, pero fue esquivada un par de veces, Kagome al darse cuenta de que la perseguía a ella, se dirigió hacia el pozo donde se veían luces espirituales, pero la mujer ciempiés la persiguió.

"Abuelo, Mama, ¡Sálvenme!, ¡Ayúdenme por favor!, ¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeeeee!

* * *

**Cambio de escena; Árbol antiguo:**

"¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeee!"  
"Auuuuuuuuuuuuu"  
"Ba-Badum, Ba-Badum"

El cuerpo de Inuyasha comenzó a agitarse, hasta que se despertó, después de 50 años, era como si nunca hubiera pasado.

"Puedo olerla, detecto el aroma de la mujer que me mato"  
"Y se está acercando"

* * *

**POV; Hokori:**

Al fin, después de dos días por fin apareció Kagome, o debo decir mujer Ciempiés, salió expulsada del pozo y huyo al bosque, luego media hora después salió Kagome, lucia perdida y trataba de ver el alrededor buscando algo familiar, hasta que vio el árbol antiguo donde estaba clavado Inuyasha, le digo a Entei que la siga pero a una distancia considerable, donde la vi acercándosele y observando sus orejas, donde debatió mentalmente antes de que acariciar las orejas de Inuyasha, tan concentrada estaba que ni siquiera noto a los aldeanos que se le acercaban, le dispararon flechas como advertencia y luego la ataron y se la llevaron a la aldea, donde os aldeanos discutían sobre qué hacer con ella, hasta que llego Kaede y se la llevó consigo a su casa, se quedaron unas 2 horas hasta que anocheció, donde por fin llego la mujer ciempiés, ocurrió lo mismo donde ella corría al pozo, pero se desvía, la ciempiés la ataca y sale volando hacia Inuyasha que la esta esperando para burlase de ella confundiéndola con Kikyo, luego la mujer ciempiés intenta atacar a Kagome, llegan los aldeanos, la mujer ciempiés le saca la perla, intenta aplastarlos, Kagome envés de sacar la flecha, la pulveriza o la esfuma

Inuyasha se libera, destruye a la mujer ciempiés, Kagome encuentra e indica donde esta la perla a Kaede y final feliz, hasta que Inuyasha sale que quiere la perla y Kagome se sorprende, pensando que esa persona era un tipo de héroe o buena persona, Inuyasha persigue a Kagome, casi le corta la cabeza; Kaede procede a ponerle el collar, Kagome llega al puente y procede a decir: "Agáchate(Siéntate)", Inuyasha termino dándose un baño frió en la noche, y así termino el primer día de observación, me pregunto cuando seria un buen momento para mostrarme.

* * *

**Continuara:**

"¡Abajo!"

* * *

"¡Que horrible, mira lo que le hiciste a esta valiosa joya"

* * *

**Próximamente…**

Fragmentación de la perla de Shikon, Yura.


	9. Chapter 3-2

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno, casi siempre aparece __**\\(._.)/**__  
_Tercera persona, casi nunca aparece** \\(-_-)/**  
-Ataque o Nombre de Habilidad-  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando; Ejemplo.  
Ho(Hokori): Hola.  
*(Desconocido): Soy un demonio entonces seré.  
Y*(Yokai): **Succionare tu alma.**  
'Persona pensando', casi nunca pasa **\\(-_-)/  
Flashback, Flashforward, POV  
Lemon, Fin lemon:**

Tal vez así se entienda mejor, sin tanto ("), en todo caso, cambiare los anteriores en esta semana.

Cap: 3-2: Perla Shikon Dispersada.

_Segundo día de observar a Kagome y Inuyasha, el pueblo esta en reconstrucción, mientras que Kagome, Inuyasha y Kaede están dentro de su casa._

_Kagome sale a caminar, cuando los aldeanos empiezan a hablar y a rezarle, ella se asusta y sale corriendo, pero en el camino los aldeanos se le acercan y empiezan a darle regalos, cuando por fin puede quitárselos de encima, se encuentra en una colina donde Inuyasha descansa en una rama de árbol, hablan un poco, hasta que Kagome lo tira al suelo 'Pobre Inuyasha, ya esta siendo abusado por Kagome', después de eso, Kagome partió hacia la casa de Kaede, donde converso con ella hasta la noche, cuando sin saberlo, estaba siendo observadas por una bandada de cuervos que se posaba en las cercanías del pueblo, cerca de la casa de Kaede._

Un cuervo, mas grande de lo que sus hermanos e hijos eran se posaba en un árbol, con sus tres ojos mirando la casa donde su su instinto reaccionaba diciéndole que ahí se encontraba la joya, como si ya sintiera sus poderes, pero cuando se preparaba para atacar, un hanyo se lanzo y ataco a el y sus hermanos, en ese momento el cuervo se dio cuenta que no seria tan fácil como había pensado, por lo que esta noche planearía sus pasos y mañana atacaría con decisión; de esa manera el cuervo voló fuera del pueblo donde un grupo de bandidos se escondía, mientras todos dormían, ataco el corazón del hombre mas grande y líder del grupo matándolo, antes de enterrarse dentro del pecho y empezar a acostumbrarse a su nuevo nido…

_Tercer día de Observación, nada interesante que ver hasta que vi a Kagome alejarse del pueblo en camino hacia el pozo, sabiendo lo que pasaría la observe desde el cielo, que mientras mas se alejaba mas atención de los bandidos atraía, hasta que llego al pozo, pero nunca logro pasar, ya que los bandidos la atraparon y la llevaron hacia su escondite, a la distancia puedo ver al pueblo en un alboroto, ya que Kagome desapareció y nadie la encuentra, Inuyasha se ve con fastidio y decide ir a buscarla..._

_Veo como ese cuervo de tres ojos, después de comerse la perla vuela y se cruza conmigo, donde Entei, se agravio y quiso tostar al ave, pero lo detuve, el cuervo siguió volando y el dúo salió de de la guarida de los bandidos, persiguiendo al cuervo, Kagome fallo cada tiro hasta que Inuyasha se aburrió y la arrojo hacia el piso antes de seguir al curvo, el cual acababa de atrapar a un niño, donde sin preocuparse Inuyasha destruyo a cuervo arrojando al niño a su surte, donde Kagome lo salva._

Lo siguiente que paso fue lo esperado, usando su ingenio, Kagome logro darle al cuervo, lo que llevo a la fragmentación de la perla y su dispersión; Y así comenzó la aventura que llevaría a Kagome e Inuyasha a su unión, y mi aventura donde recogeré unos pocos fragmentos para evitar que Naraku los reúna todos...

Cuarto día de Observación, Kagome quejándose de que no hay baños, se sumerja y luego de un tiempo sale exponiendo su cuerpo, hasta que se da cuenta que Inuyasha le esta observando; 'Pobre Kagome, Inuyasha no es el único que observa, claro que aunque encuentro atractiva Kagome, no me interesa igual que Sango, después de todo esas dos mujeres mandonas y agresivas y celosas no son de mi gusto'...

* * *

Dentro de un nido de cráneos se encontraba lo que parecía una mujer joven peinando un cráneo.

Yu: pense, que esa perla había desaparecido hace 50 años, ¡Pero volvió a aparecer!, esto se pondrá divertido.

* * *

_Después de que Kagome se secara y vistiera con la vestimenta de sacerdotisa mientras su ropa se secaba, Kaede se va y lo primero que veo es como cae Inuyasha al suelo, antes que se enoje y señale su ropa._  
_Fastidiada Kagome regresa al pueblo mientras juega con la bolsa con el fragmento; '¿Qué tan despreocupada puede ser?'_

_En todo caso mientras se dirigía al pueblo, Kagome de repente cambia de dirección hacia el pozo, donde mira hacia dentro observando los huesos de la mujer ciempiés causando que su cara palideciera, se agacha y murmura su miedo, pero mientras esta en reflexión sobre qué hacer, veo como hilos de cabello se van desplegando por encima de ella rodeándola y sellando su salida, hasta que llego Yura, donde ella se gira y se sorprende hasta que se da cuenta de los cabellos._

Yu: Puedes verla, me refiero a mi hermosa creación; Pero de nada te sirve solo verlos.  
Ka: ¿Quién eres?  
Yu: Me llamo Yura Sakasanagi, no es necesario que lo recuerdes, ¡Ya que este será tu final!  
-Fuifuifuifuifuiiiiii-  
-Suisuisuisisuiiiiii-

Yura azota a Kagome con varios hilos, antes de quitarle el fragmento.

Yu: ¡Ahh!, que horrible, mira lo que le hiciste a esta valiosa joya, ¿¡En donde dejaste los demás fragmentos!?  
Ka: ¡Devuélvelo!  
Yu: Quiero que respondas la pregunta…  
Ka: …No, no tengo la menor idea  
Yu: … Ya veo, entonces prepárate, ¡Porque te destruiré!

_Dice saltando así ella con su espada, pero Kagome la esquiva, desafortunada o afortunadamente cae al pozo y desaparece, puedo ver que cuando entro al pozo, este brillo por un momento, en todo caso, Yura lanza la espada al pozo, creo que es hora que me presente, por lo menos a Yura, mientras esta distraída recogiendo su arma, salto de Entei esquivando los hilos directamente al lado de Yura, mientras ella se inclina, le acaricio ese trasero que muestra._

Yu: ¿De donde salió esa m, ¡Yaaaaaaa!.  
Dice antes de gritar, cuando siente que alguien le toca el trasero, rápidamente agita su espada haca donde cree que estará el perpetrador.  
Ho: Cuidado, ese trasero, puede ser tu perdición.

_Digo mientras sonrió, lo que molesta a Yura quien me lanza sus cabellos que esquivo fácilmente, en comparación a Sesshomaru esto no es nada, sus látigos son mucho mas rápido que estos hilos de pelo._

Yu: ¿Quién eres, como pudiste acercarte tanto?  
Ho: Quien soy no importa, solo te preguntare esto una vez, conviértete en mi ¿sirviente? o ¡Morirás!.  
Yu: ¿Qué te sirva?, deja de soñar humano.

_Dice, pero se sorprende cuando detrás de mi espalda saco un cráneo rojo, con hilos de cabello saliendo de él._

Yu: ¿Cómo lo encontraste?  
Ho: Cabellos, ¿Enserio piensas que no vería un nido gigante hecho de cabello, lo único difícil fue adentrarme sin avisarte encontrar tu núcleo y sacarlo, con un cráneo rojo de núcleo?, lo más difícil a lo sumo fue sacar el cráneo sin avisarte.

_Digo mientras saco mi Dokko y cargo energía mientras sostengo el Cráneo y le apunto._

Ho: Entonces, ¿Qué dices de mi propuesta?  
Yu: Que propuesta desde el principio no tenía elección  
Ho: Que bueno que lo entiendas, ahora sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, pero si ves que son demasiado para ti finge tu muerte.  
Digo arrojando un cráneo pintado de rojo que atrapa fácilmente, mientras mantengo el original.  
Yu: ¿Perder, yo, con ese hanyo y sacerdotisa?, por quien me tomas serán fáciles de matar.

Dice, pero ya estoy frente suyo sujetándola por la garganta.  
Ho: No creas que podrás derrotarlos tan fácilmente.

_Luego de eso, salto, esquivando los cabellos y aterrizando en Entei, que se muestra a Yura la cual se sorprende, 'Yura será, un activo importante en la Familia, además que podrá hacer trampas invisibles al ojo normal o ropa del cabello de animales'..._

_Al final después de que me fui, todo sucedió de acuerdo a la trama, salvo que Yura no murió, solo se desintegro para luego después que Kagome y Inuyasha se fueran, volver a formarse..._

_No podía creer que había perdido con un hanyo y menos esa inútil mujer, ahora se encontraba guardando su cabello de su nido, antes de seguir el cabello hacia su cráneo que guarda su núcleo en su interior, después de unas horas de correr, vio al hombre en un caballo en llamas que le estaba forzando a servidumbre, no podía creerlo un humano humilde._

Ho: Veo que al fin llegas, ¿Como fue enfrentar a Inuyasha y Kagome?  
Yu: Corta ya, ¿Qué quieres conmigo?  
Ho: Que no es obvio.

_Digo mientras me acerco a ella y le presiono sus senos, esquivando la espada, dejo que mi espada salga la entierro antes de aullar, donde un campo se extiende y Yura no puede mantenerse en pie._  
Ho: Creo que no entiendes tu situación, tu vida esta en mis manos, y si quiero te asesino, te estoy dando la opción de servirme y mantenerte con vida.  
Yu: Yo, yo entiendo.

**Lemon: Advertencia, no tiene nada que ver con la trama y mostrara alguna descripción de escenas fuertes, si no quiere leerlos esta advertido.**

_Entonces, desactivo el campo y me acerco a Yura, quien se muestra derrotada, acercándome hacia ella, la tiro al suelo y le sujeto del cabello, haciendo que se arrodillara, quitándome los pantalones, mostrando mi miembro que golpe a Yura en la cara, quien se asombra de los 10", antes que afirme mi agarre en su cabello._

Ho: Chúpala.  
Yu: …

_Yura empieza con lamidas suaves antes de que se meta la cabeza entro de su boca, donde le entierro la verga hasta la garganta antes de sacarla y repetir, Yura, no necesita aire, por lo que no se ahoga y se centra en complacerme, aunque de mala gana si sus ojos muestran algo, en todo caso, cuando me acerco a acabar, agarro su cabeza y me sumerjo en lo mas profundo de su garganta, haciendo que tragara todo._  
_Antes de que ella pueda quejarse, le agarro de la axilas , la levanto, la giro, la inclino, le levanto para mostrarme su culo bien formado, donde procedo a frotar mi miembro en su entrada, antes de introducirme._

_Así continuamos un buen rato, hasta que la llene, luego seguimos por una hora más, hasta que decidí llevarla al grupo, le entregue su cráneo, y ella trato de atacarme, donde la golpee rápidamente, afirmando mi dominio sobre quien estaba al mando, luego me siguió hasta la casa abatida, donde se encontraban el resto de mis mujeres, no sabia que estaba entrando a la boca del león mientras llevaba a Yura..._

**Fin lemon:**

_Así le dije a Yura que sería mi sirvienta y cuales serian sus roles, que al final para lo que la quería era para pasar un buen rato, sus artes para fabricación de Trampas y ropa, y que seria la que se encargara del pelo de toda la familia._  
_A diferencia de Yura, Kagura, es mas valiosa, por lo que no haré este tipos de cosas con ella hasta que nuestra confianza aumente, aunque Kagura cada ves esta mas cerca, al igual que Hitomiko y Tsubaki, aunque Tsubaki es mas una Tundeare, por lo que el acercamiento avanza lentamente, por no mencionar Kotiny que cada ves esta menos enferma y se puede ver una sonrisa en su cara..._

_En todo caso cuando les presente a Yura, fui apaleado y Yura se acurruco en los brazos de las otras mujeres llorando mientras me apuntaba y describía lo que le hice, lo que valió otra paliza de cada una por separado, donde al terminar exhausta una seguía la otra; 'Que nadie diga que las mujeres son débiles, porque golpean mi cuerpo fuertemente', en todo caso, Yura fue aceptada, aunque todavía me miran con ira, al igual que Yura, solo que cuando la veo, ella deja de mirarme y gira la cabeza y se sonrojándose; '¿Quien entiende a la mujeres?'_

_En fin así termino mi día, con los médicos atendiendo mis heridas y mis mujeres pidiendo disculpas diciendo lo arrepentidas que estaban; 'Si claro, creen que no veo sus sonrisas en los ojos, debajo de sus caras arrepentidas, esta me la pagaran' (-_+)/_

* * *

Continuara:

Ja: Amo Sesshomaru este debe ser el lugar, no puedo equivocarme, debe ser aquí.  
Se: Sus colmillos, es la cosa que más deseo, sus colmillos ya que si los obtengo obtendré esos poderes capases de transformarme.

* * *

Ho: ¿Entro o me quedo y espero que todo salga bien?, podría entrar y obtener el brazo de Sesshomaru, para luego entregárselo y de esa forma este a su 100%, ¿Pero eso afectaría la obtención de Bakusaiga?

* * *

In: ¡Pero si es la vieja pulga myoga!

* * *

Próximamente:

**¡Reencuentro mortal, la Tumba de un padre!**

**Colmillo de Acero, Visitando la tumba de Inu no Taisho.**


	10. Chapter 3-3

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Inuyasha y de sus personajes._

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno, casi siempre aparece __**\\(._.)/**__  
_Tercera persona, casi nunca aparece** \\(-_-)/**  
-Ataque o Nombre de Habilidad-  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en.; Ejemplo.  
Ho(Hokori): Hola.  
*(Desconocido): Soy un demonio entonces seré.  
Y*(Yokai): **Succionare tu alma.**  
'Persona pensando', casi nunca pasa **\\(-_-)/  
Flashback, Flashforward, POV**

**Todavía estoy cambiando los capítulos pasados, en todo caso ¡Nuevo capitulo!**

Cap; 3-3: Reencuentro mortal; ¡La tumba de un padre!

_Bueno, después de unas horas de dormir y recuperarme de la paliza de mis mujeres, le informe a los 10 guardias, para que fueran en 5 equipos de dos personas por los alrededores, buscando fragmentos de la perla, después de eso, me asegure de avisarles a todos que saldría por unos días, Hitomiko y las demás quisieron acompañarme, pero me negué; 'Tal vez así piensen en no golpearme' les dije que entrenaran entre si, entonces huí con Entei y fui a ver que hacían el dúo de Kagome e Inuyasha, cuando deslumbre que desde el pozo salía Kagome con su bicicleta, lo que me golpeo, cuando recordé que Sesshomaru llegaría y que mi participación entrenando contra él podría haber cambiado la historia, solo el tiempo lo dirá..._

* * *

En todo caso Kagome se dirigía hacia Inuyasha, cuando aplasto brutalmente a la pulga Myoga, que se recompuso y salto al chaleco de Kagome, así llegaron hasta Inuyasha donde Kagome trato de curar sus heridas.

Ka: Abajo.  
In:¡Oye, ¿Por qué haces esto?!

_Trato, es la palabra clave, ya que comenzaron una pelea hasta que Kaede llego donde Inuyasha les explico sus factores de curación, que envidia, si lo tuviera, después de un día peleando con Sesshomaru al día siguiente estaría bien, en cambio después de un día de pelea, estaba otras 2-3 semanas recuperándome._

_Todo bien, hasta que apareció Myoga donde les explico que alguien trataba de saquear la tumba de su padre y cuando le preguntaron quien, dijo que no sabía, casi bufe en voz alta cuando escuche esto desde el cielo sobre la cabaña, si Myoga no sabia el nombre de los hijos de su jefe, '¿Que tan senil era la pulga?', en todo casi eso solo quiere decir que pronto en el anochecer Sesshomaru se aparecería._

Sin saberlo, Sesshomaru ya estaba en la sima del acantilado donde Onigumo vio el pueblo, observando a su hermano salir de la casa de Kaede, cuando vio el cielo entrecerró los ojos y pudo vislumbrar a una persona sobre un caballo 'Hokori ehhh, me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí, su presencia no cambiará nada, aun conseguiré la espada de mi padre'

Se: Vámonos Jaken, volveremos al anochecer.  
Ja: Si amo, ¿Quiere que traiga al ogro gigante?  
Se: Si, podría serme de ayuda junto con la mujer sin rostro.

Mientras Jaken veía a Sesshomaru marcharse, recordó como fue que decidieron venir a ver a Inuyasha.

* * *

**Flashback; Hace 3 días:**

Ja: Oi, yaho; ¡Pero si es, Amo Sesshomaru, ¡Amo Sesshomaru!  
Se: Así que, ¿Aquí es?  
Ja: Si, el báculo nos guió hasta aquí y así fue como llegamos hasta esta tumba, debe ser la que estamos buscando, tratare de comprobarlo.  
*: Grrrrrow.

Pero detrás de los pilares de la tumba, salieron sabuesos, que empezaron a rodearlos  
Ja: Amo Sesshomaru este debe ser el lugar, no puedo equivocarme, debe ser aquí.

Jaken y Sesshomaru avanzaron hasta estar en medio de la manada de bestias, cuando Sesshomaru se fijó en los colmillos de los animales que le rodeaban.

Se: Sus colmillos, es la cosa que más deseo, sus colmillos ya que si los obtengo obtendré esos poderes capases de transformarme… haa al parecer aun no poseo las cualidades para merecer sus poderes, ya que al querer consentirme crearon una excesiva inmadurez en mi o será inseguridad, no, tal vez es porque no conozco los límites, mis poderes aun crecen.

Lo que siguió fue una masacre de las bestias, cuando termino, Jaken fue a comprobar si estaban en el lugar correcto, hasta que grito, evaporando las esperanzas de Jaken y molestando a Sesshomaru de que una ves mas no hallaron la tumba de su padre, caminaron unas horas, donde vieron un rió, sin forma de transporte, divisaron una base militar de un general, donde Sesshomaru y Jaken mataron a su paso para obtener una balsa.

Ja: A-amo bonito, tal vez Inuyasha sepa donde se encuentre la tumba de su padre.

Se: Inuyasha, es un nombre que no quiero recordar, además no creo que este con vida, me contaste que había sido sellado hace 50 años.  
Ja: Pero, hace poco escuche que el conjuro fue desvanecido, además el báculo cambio de dirección repentinamente, puede que sea por el despertar de Inuyasha.  
Se: Inuyasha, puede que sea una buena idea, ya que si lo que dijo Hokori es verdad, Inuyasha se me adelanto en la obtención de la espada.

Recordando los tres años que paso en esa fortaleza, Sesshomaru bufo, después de todo, los primeros años el Joven llamado Hokori no fue un desafío, pero su fuerza aumento con cada combate que tuvo, hasta el punto que lo derroto unas pocas veces aun si es contra su orgullo admitirlo, Hokori fue un buen entrenamiento, además su velocidad aumento y su control de su energía también, además con esas nuevas armas que uso en su penúltimo encuentro, se volvió mucho mas peligroso en la lista de contrincantes que Sesshomaru tenia de todos los que se enfrentaba, donde la sima estaba su propio padre.

En todo caso, las visiones que vi de parte de Hokori, después de pensarlo mucho, Sesshomaru llego a la conclusión de que le estaba señalando sutilmente que se olvidara de la segunda espada de su padre, lo que Sesshomaru descarto de inmediato, después de todo solo él podría ser digno de poseer las espadas de su padre.

**Fin Flashback:**

* * *

_Luego de que se fueron, Hokori continuo siguiendo a Inuyasha, después de una hora, llego Kagome, donde empezaron una conversación aburrida, cuando desde los cielos empezó a formarse nubes, decidiendo que si Sesshomaru se presentaba, podría ser descubierto, decidido esconderse en los alrededores, donde observó la confrontación verbal de Sesshomaru con Inuyasha, hasta que Sesshomaru decidido aplastar a la mujer sin rostro, que por un momento pareció indignada, antes de que Inuyasha la salvara, donde llego el momento en el que los llevo a su trampa, donde observe como desaparecían, hasta aquí todo bien, pero cuando quise ver qué pasaba, la pulsera budista que usaba para esconderme a mi y Entei se rompió y Sesshomaru avanzo rápidamente donde me escondía, sujetando mi Dokko rápidamente forme una barrera, interceptando el golpe venenoso de Sesshomaru, donde Entei lanzo fuego para alejar a Sesshomaru._

Ho: Cuanto tiempo Sesshomaru, sigues tan rápido como siempre.  
Ja: Insolente humano, como te atreves a llamar tan descaradamente a mi amo.  
Se: Cállate Jaken, el es Hokori.  
Ja: Hokori, el joven que entreno con usted, a crecido desde la última vez que lo vimos.  
Se: Si, ¿Qué haces aquí Hokori, según tengo entendido, tu territorio y hogar están a días de este pueblo.  
Ho: Negocios y me aseguro, que la joven que acompaña a Inuyasha no muera por accidente, después de todo según mis visiones ella es importante.  
Se: Tus visiones, te importaría, ¿Decirme donde puedo encontrar la tumba de mi padre?  
Ho: Eso es fácil, esta donde la siempre vista no es suficiente, después de todo no puedes ver lo que usas para ver.

_Dije mientras señalaba mi ojo derecho, mas de esto y seria como decírselo en la cara a Sesshomaru que la entrada esta en el ojo derecho de Inuyasha, pero al parecer Sesshomaru se fastidio, porque decidido irse, claro que antes me amenazo para que no intervenga entre Inuyasha y el agitando su látigo entre el y yo..._

* * *

_En todo caso lo seguí y vi como Inuyasha estaba entrando poco a poco dentro de la mujer sin rostro que recordé que se llamaba mujer de limbo, mientras que Kagome estaba atada a cadenas por criaturas parecidas a Jaken, mientras observaba Jaken se acerco a la mujer y le pregunto si sabia Inuyasha de la tumba de su padre, al final hablo sobre la cuenca del derecho, Jaken iba a seguir preguntando por información, cuando llego Kagome._

Ka: ¡Fuera de aquí, ¡Pequeño diablo!

Dijo y lanzo a Jaken al agua, luego prosiguió a perseguir a la mujer para rescatar a Inuyasha consiguiéndolo, solo para que Sesshomaru que ya se había dado cuenta de donde estaba la estrada a la tumba se le acercara agarrándolo del Cuello.

In: ¡Sesshomaru!  
Se: Nunca imaginé que pudiera estar ahí, pero gracias a mi astucia, pude darme cuanta que nuestro padre escondió la tumba en el lugar menos esperado.

Luego de conseguir la perla negra del ojo derecho de Inuyasha, trato de matar a Inuyasha, pero la mujer del limbo se sacrificó para salvarlo, Kagome indignada por la crueldad de Sesshomaru, procede a gritarle, pero Sesshomaru la ignora, ya que esta ansiosa para ver la tumba de su padre y reclamar como suya la espada Colmillo de Acero.

_Abriéndose un portal, después de que Sesshomaru golpeara la perla con el báculo de Jaken, Sesshomaru y Jaken entran, seguidos de Kagome e Inuyasha, donde luego de pensarlo, también entre junto a Entei, mas como espectador, después de todo Inuyasha y Kagome todavía no me han descubierto, ya que estoy usando pulseras budistas para esconderme, como cuando el monje Miroku las uso en Sango, Sesshomaru me descubrió, pero Inuyasha y Kagome no, aunque Inuyasha esta captando mi olor, si sus movimiento de nariz dice algo..._

* * *

_Al adentrarme voy por un vacío de color rojo, me recuerda a cuando flotaba hacia mi reencarnación, solo que estoy con Entei y que ya estoy viendo el otro lado, frente a mi veo como Inuyasha y Kagome caen, hasta que aterrizan en unas aves esqueléticas, antes de volar hacia el esqueleto del padre de Inuyasha..._

* * *

_Al llegar, se dirigieron a la boca, donde después de entrar hasta el estómago, observaron a Sesshomaru siendo apartado de la espada, Inuyasha con Kagome saltaron del ave y aterrizaron entre las costillas del esqueleto, Inuyasha viendo a su hermano, gritándole salto para pelear con él, Sesshomaru percatándose de Inuyasha esquivo el ataque, apartándose del camino y observo su hermano levantarse._

Se: ¡Estas en la tumba de tu padre; ¡Guarda silencio!  
In: ¡No digas tonterías, tu fuiste el que profano esta tumba!  
My: Amo Inuyasha, detrás de usted.  
In: ¿Qué pasa, que hay detrás de mí?  
My: Es la espada que usaba su padre mejor conocida como Colmillo de Acero.  
In: Ahh, ¿Qué es esto, yo solo veo una espada vieja y …  
Se: Aléjate de la espada, si yo no puedo tenerla nadie la tendrá.

Dijo Sesshomaru que al ver como Inuyasha se acercaba a la espada entrecerró los ajos antes de lanzar su látigo donde estaba Inuyasha quien esquivo el ataque, para encontrarse a Sesshomaru frente a él, agarrando su hombro y llevándolo a las paredes, donde prosiguió a atacarlo con sus garras venenosas, siendo esquivadas por Inuyasha, que se soltó del agarre de Sesshomaru, solo para que Sesshomaru vuelva a aparecer delante suya perforando su estomago con sus garras levantándolo para luego intentar otro golpe venenoso en Inuyasha, siendo impedido por el al golpear la cara de Sesshomaru con su pie mandando a Sesshomaru a alejarse de el mientras tocaba su herida en el estomago procediendo a lanzar garras de fuego(Sangre) a Sesshomaru que esquivo al mayoría, pero algunas le impactaron, no le hicieron nada pero su ropa se cortó un poco...

* * *

Así continuo la pelea, donde Sesshomaru parecía bien, aunque un poco arañado aquí y allá, mientras que Inuyasha estaba sangrando de su estómago, sus brazos y piernas, Sesshomaru decidiendo acabar con su Hermano, avanzo; solo para detenerse cuando Kagome que había sido ignorada por Sesshomaru y Jaken saco la espada.  
-Sui-

Ka: Ayyy.  
Se: ¿Ahhhohhhgg?  
Ka: Lo siento.  
Ho:' Que bueno que Kagome sirviera para algo, casi y tenía que intervenir para que no muriera Inuyasha; ahora que me fijo bien, la pulga Myoga esta en el hombro de Kagome, por lo que debió de haberle dicho que sacara la espada'

_Sesshomaru sorprendido observo a Kagome que ahora tenia en sus manos la espada de su padre, un impulso por matar se mostró en sus ojos al darse cuenta que una mujer humana sujetaba la espada de su padre, pero lo desecho rápidamente, su padre tenia relaciones con los humanos por lo que si lo pensaba bien tenia sentido que una humana pudiera sacar la espada, además Hokori que lo observaba desde arriba intervendría si amenazaba a joven, como lo había dicho antes, por lo que hizo lo siguiente mejor, apareciendo frente a ella y consiguiendo respuestas._

Se: ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cómo pudiste sacar el Colmillo de acero?

Ho: 'Pero que velos es Myoga en cauto se movió Sesshomaru este ya estaba llegando a Inuyasha'  
My: Amo Inuyasha es una fortuna que lo allá dejado, otro poco y no vive para contarlo.  
In: Tonto, ¡Sesshomaru!, ¡No le hagas nada, ella no sabe nada de esto!  
Ka: ¡Inuyasha!, No te acerques Sesshomaru.  
Se: Yo no pude Sacar la espada y ella lo hizo fácilmente, todavía quieres que la ignore, ' Incluso si Hokori interviene, obtendré la espada' pues lamento decirte que yo no gane esa misericordia de nuestro padre, ese afecto hacia los humanos… sin embargo yo no soy así, no puedo tratar a seres tan repugnante como los humanos.

Lo siguiente que paso es que Sesshomaru lanzó su látigo y arrojo la espada de las manos de Kagome antes de girarse para lanzar su veneno, solo para esquivar una espada que venia desde arriba, aterrizando frente a ala sorprendida Kagome.  
-Auuuuuu-

Frente a Kagome al espada empezó a Aullar y desde ella salió una luz que rodeo a Kagome formando una semi cúpula justo cuando Sesshomaru decidió continuar su ataque bloqueando el veneno de su garra venenosa, Sesshomaru molesto por ser bloqueado miro hacia arriba donde vio a Hokori que caía frente a el.

In: ¡¿Pero qué?!, ¿Oye Myoga lo conoces?  
My: No amo, pero al parecer Sesshomaru lo conoce, en todo caso protegió Aome por lo que debe estar de nuestro lado.  
In: Ahora que lo dices, tiene un olor familiar que he estado oliendo hace unos días.  
Ho: Y yo que pensaba que no tendría que mostrarme tan temprano.

_Negando con la cabeza, Hokori que había dejado a Entei esperando en el hombro del gran esqueleto, vio a las personas que le rodeaban y no pudo evitar sonreír._

Ho: ¡No teman!, ¡Yo el gran Hokori Shinseina, ha llegado aquí!; Digo mientras recojo mi espada y la apunto a Sesshomaru.  
Se: Deja de hacer el ridículo Hokori, si te interpones morirás.  
Ho: No lo sé, estas desgastado de tanto luchar con Inuyasha.  
Ka: Oye, ¿Puedes ayudar a Inuyasha?, debes poder, después de todo bloqueaste uno de los golpes de Sesshomaru.  
Ho: 'Ni siquiera un gracias, pero en fin si me distrito podría recibir un ataque fatal de Sesshomaru, después de todo esto no es entrenamiento, lo estoy enfrentando seriamente'…¿Kagome cierto?  
Ka: Si  
Ho: Entrégale el arma a Inuyasha.

_Digo y bloqueo las garras de Sesshomaru, que espero que hablara con Kagome para atarme, solo hay un cambio es sus ataques y es que sus garras ya no son las normales, sino que esta atacando con múltiples ataques de garra envenenada mientras bloqueo sus ataques, cada vez más rápido._

Ja: Amo Sesshomaru mate a ese desalmado, entrando en la tumba de su padre, que desvergonzado.  
Ka: Tu cállate, aún no hemos perdido.

Inuyasha que ya podía pararse recogió la espada de Kagome y cargo contra Sesshomaru que estaba distraído peleando contra Hokori, Sesshomaru en este encuentro había recibido varias heridas por parte de Hokori, que en cambio estaba en mejor estado, sin heridas aparentes, pero si veías bien estaba sudando y lentamente estaba siendo forzado por Sesshomaru hacia la defensiva, seguir el paso de Sesshomaru daba un gran peso físicamente y espiritualmente, además sus continuos bloqueos de las garras de Sesshomaru empezaban a lastimarse las manos que ya empezaban a sangrar.

Hokori estaba en un mal momento, el hecho de que no esperaba que Sesshomaru le quitara la espada a kagome antes de atacarla, lo lleva precipitarse sin un plan, lo que llevo a que se enfrentara a Sesshomaru sin sus preparaciones, normalmente antes de enfrentarse a Sesshomaru pasaba unos minutos equilibrando y relajando su energía y cuerpo, para un combate prolongado y de alto consumo, al no poder hacerlo, su cuerpo estaba tenso y en constantes calambres, además tendría que enfrentarse a la gran fuerza de Sesshomaru mientras esta en tal estado lo que le llevo estar a le defensiva, mientras lo enfrentaba noto por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha, decidiendo que le beneficiaria distrajo a Sesshomaru mientras que Inuyasha lo atacaba silenciosamente.

In: ¡Toma esto Sesshomaru!

_Quise golpearme la cara, Sesshomaru sorprendido pues no se había dado cuenta de Inuyasha, lo esquivo, aun así me dio tiempo suficiente para equilibrar mi energía y administrarla por todo mi cuerpo eficientemente, al ver a Inuyasha contra Sesshomaru, quien golpeo rápidamente a Inuyasha tomándose el tiempo de ver su alrededor, darse cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, decidido que era hora de mostrar su verdadera forma._

Se: ¡Ya disfrutaron mucho el burlarse de mí!  
Ho: ¡Cuidado!, ¡Está a punto de transformarse!

_Lo siguiente que paso fue lo mismo salvo que envés de cortarle el brazo, solo dejo su brazo colgando, además también recibió un corte en su costado de parte mía, luego cuando Sesshomaru y Jaken que ya se había despertado, se fueron, decidí irme, saltando sobre Entei, parte hacia el hoyo de donde vinimos, que era mucho mas pequeño que cuando llegamos, al alejarme ignorando a Kagome que gritaba sobre esperarlos, vi como Myoga mostraba los pájaros a Inuyasha, entre junto a Entei por el portal y volví hacia donde entramos, después de un rato, aparecieron Inuyasha y Kagome._

_Dejándolos para que conversaran entre ellos, volví a mi hogar, dándome cuenta de que en todo este tiempo nunca pelee, en momentos aleatorios, siempre fue mientras tuve tiempo para prepararme, incluso con Naraku, me prepare mientras peleaba contra Kagura antes de enfrentarlo, este error podría haber sido fatal..._

* * *

Mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha curaban sus heridas en diferentes lugares, Hokori fue volando sobre Entei hacia su casa Pensando en todos sus errores cometidos en su anterior pelea.

* * *

**Continuara:**

*Gracias por salvarme la vida.  
-Gruaap-  
De: ¡Nobunaga!

* * *

*Maestro Hokori, me acompañaría a ver a mi hermano.  
Ho: Claro, ¿Como dices que se llama?  
*: Shikkuno, tiene un hijo llamado Shippo, no lo e visto en 20 años por lo que espero que no se allá mudado.

* * *

Próximamente:

Nobunaga, ¡El padre de Shippo!

¡Hombres Relámpago v/s Inuyasha!


	11. Chapter 4-1

_Texto:  
Pensamiento interno, casi siempre aparece __**\\(._.)/**__  
_Tercera persona, casi nunca aparece** \\(-_-)/**  
-Ataque o Nombre de Habilidad-  
Primeras 1-3 letras; Persona hablando finalizando en.; Ejemplo.  
Ho(Hokori): Hola.  
*(Desconocido): Soy un demonio entonces seré.  
Y*(Yokai): **Succionare tu alma.**  
'Persona pensando', casi nunca pasa **\\(-_-)/  
Flashback, Flashforward, POV**

**Cap: 4-1; Terrateniente poseído; visitando la familia relámpago:**

_En estos momentos estoy practicando el uso de mi energía en mi cuerpo, el uso rápido para atar con mi Mal budista o Dokko es extremadamente fácil, pero usar o en mi cuerpo mientras lucho es de mayor dificultad, sobre todo en oponentes rápidos como Sesshomaru, en todo caso decidí que me entrenaría en eso y que mejor que la familia relámpago, son de bajo riesgo en comparación con Sesshomaru, pero recordando ellos encontraron fragmentos y aumentaron sus poderes así que no sé qué tan fuertes son, mis propios hambres ya han obtenido unos 4 fragmentos pequeños, todo bien en eso pero han muerto 2 y tuvieron que ser reemplazados, por suerte tenían sus espadas cuando fuimos a buscarlos al no volver._

_Los fragmentos son cuidados por Hitomiko y Tsubaki que los purifica y mantienen ocultos de cualquier vista, incluso cuando uso mi energía para mejorar mi vista espiritual solo veo borroso y no puedo sentir los fragmentos; Kagura mientras tanto se entretiene yendo a masacrar a los ejércitos enemigos, generalmente no peleamos, pero últimamente los terratenientes de otras regiones han empezado a conquistar los alrededores y creen que porque no les atacamos mientras pasan por nuestro territorio no nos defenderemos si atacan, en todo caso Yura a estado recorriendo los alrededores del territorio buscando bandidos para matarlos y así obtener más cabello, además que ahora es la encargada de los peinados de todo el pueblo/Ciudad._

_Mientras entrenaba, un sirviente se me acerco._

DeS: Señor, tenemos un problema, un terrateniente a sido poseído, se dice que esta llevando a las mujeres jóvenes y nunca regresan, además está envuelto en vendas.  
Ho: Envía a uno de los sacerdotes discípulos de mi abuelo.  
DeS: Lo hicimos señor, pero ya a pasado una semana y no ha vuelto, Shinsen-Sama a dicho que no puede ir por obligaciones en el Templo, por lo que quiere que valla a purificar el demonio y reelegir un nuevo Terrateniente si es que no logras salvar al joven terrateniente que está a cargo.

_Y de esa manera estoy volando en Entei para ver que es lo que pasa, en lo profundo de mi mente esto me pareció haberlo escuchado antes, pero no me acuerdo, en todo caso espero que las jóvenes raptadas estén bien si es que no han muerto todavía..._

* * *

_Entei y yo llegamos al anochecer a la fortaleza del terrateniente poseído, al llegar vimos como Inuyasha junto a Kagome mas un joven entraban en la fortaleza, adentrándome solo ya que Entei se quedo vigilando los terrenos, vi como revisaban los cuartos, antes de que me adentrara sigilosamente subiendo la pared para ver a todos los huevecillos llenos de personas, mayormente mujeres, 'Todas están vivas, debe de ser que cuando el sapo necesita comer el saco digiere el cuerpo condensando en almas para que el sapo coma, si quiero salvarlas necesito matar al sapo rápidamente'_

Pero antes que pueda idear un plan, llega el Sapo con la princesa Tsuyu que es la hija mayor de los Takeda.

Sa: Hahahaahaha, princesa Tsuyu me gustas mucho y quiero comerte.  
Ts: ahh, ¡Noooo!

Bueno, eso es todo salto desde mi escondite apareciendo delante suyo impidiendo que se acercara a Tsuyu.

Ho: Un sapo humilde poseyendo un Terrateniente de mi padre, sal ahora de su cuerpo y solo te sellare.  
Sa: ¿Quién eres tú?  
Ho: muy tarde, sal espíritu, señalando mi mal budista al sapo proyectando mi energía.  
Sa: AHhhhh, maldición.  
El sapo sale del cuerpo del terrateniente justo cuando llega Inuyasha y al ver al sapo tratando de huir, lo perfora con su espada.  
Ho: 'Que anti-climático'. me giro mientras Kagome y Nobunaga entran para empezar a liberar a las mujeres desnudas en los huevecillos en los que están encerradas, mientras estaba liberando a las mujeres, un espada se posa entre mi hombro y cuello.

In: ¿Quién eres, hueles igual que ese sujeto que nos vigilaba desde lejos hace unos días?  
Ho: Ya lo sabes o tu cerebro de perro no puede recordar mi impresionante galantería.  
In: ¡Insolente!  
Ka: Abajo.  
In: Ayyyygg.  
Ka: Inuyasha no lo amenaces y ayúdale a salvar a las mujeres.  
Ho: Gracias jovencita.

_Digo y continuo en mi labor de sacar a las mujeres desnudas de los capullos, después de unas horas todas las mujeres están en el piso sanas y salvas pero inconscientes, supongo que dentro de unos días despertaran, mientras tanto Tsuyu cuida del terrateniente que esta vivo pero inconsciente, si hubiera estado poseído una semana mas se hubiera integrado por completo al sapo y solo hubiera podido matarlo, en todo caso no pude encontrar al sacerdote enviado para purificar al terrateniente supongo que murió al enfrentarse al sapo; Kagome que esta hablando con Inuyasha guardo el fragmento antes de dirigirse adonde mi con Inuyasha acompañándola._

Ka: Muchas gracias por su ayuda.  
Ho: No es nada, es mi obligación ayudar a mis terratenientes cuando el mal llega a sus tierras.  
In: Dices a tus tierras, tienes algo que ver con este Terrateniente.  
Ts: Si, él es el hijo de la nobleza que gobierna la región de Musashi, siendo mi señor uno de los 4 Terratenientes que le sirve.  
In: Un Noble, pero todavía no nos dices porque nos seguías y vigilabas hace unos días.  
Ho: Ciento, cierto, cuando escuche que el hanyo que estaba sellado, fue despertado vine a ver que pasaba, siendo testigo de algo horrible, la fragmentación de la perla de Shikon.  
Ka: Lo siento.

Dice con la cabeza gacha.

Ho: En todo caso, estuve vigilándolos por un tiempo para ver que no pasara anda malo, pero cuando vi que Sesshomaru se presentaba supe que debía involucrarme.  
In: Cierto, parecía que conocías a Sesshomaru, ¿Cómo es posible que lo conozcas?  
Ho: Eso es fácil, entrene con Sesshomaru, pero en esa pelea me di cuenta de mi mayor debilidad, hasta el momento, solo tenia peleas donde tenia tiempo para prepararme y enfrentarlo, pero cuando ataco no tuve tiempo y no estaba al 100%, por lo que estaba siendo restringido.  
Ka: Para poder entrenar con Sesshomaru debes de ser muy fuerte.  
Ho: Por supuesto jovencita, ¡Hokori Shinseina! No es alguien a quien menospreciar.  
Ka: Hokori de la familia Shinseina, hijo del señor Hikaru.  
Ho: El mismo.  
Ka: Im - ¡Imposible!, ¡Hay deme la mano por favor! Y, y ¡Deme su autógrafo por favor!  
Ho: ¿Autógrafo?  
Ka: Si, quiero que escriba su nombre completo aquí.  
In: Aome ¿Porque estas tan emocionada?, Debe de ser otro engaño como el de Amari Nobunaga.  
Ka: ¡Él es Hokori Shinseina, no lo conoces es muy conocido por todos!  
Ho: Ten, Solo soy el hijo de un señor, no e hecho nada que haga que mi nombre resuene por la historia, aun.

POV; Kagome:

_'No puedo creerlo, Hokiri Shinseina en persona' Aome, solo podía sonreír, después de la decepción de Amari, no esperaba encontrarse con Hokori Shinseina quien fue uno héroe mas conocido en la familia Shinseina, pero apesar de todo Kagome no pudo evitar preocuparse, después de todo la leyenda de Hokori hablaba de que el esperaba que alguien viniera del futuro a ayudarlo en su batalla final, 'Tal ves soy yo esa persona' el pensamiento la asusto, después de todo se hablaba que Hokori enfrento a un demonio que casi devasto al mundo sino fuera por Hokori y sus amantes, no pudo evitar pensar que ella o Inuyasha podrían morir._

Mientras Kagome se lamentaba fue interrumpida por Hokori...

* * *

_Después de entregarle mi nombre con mi firma mas pequeña en la esquina inferior del cuaderno, procedieron a irse mientras me quedaba por unos días para asegurarme que el territorio del terrateniente esposo de Tsuyu estuviera a salvo, después de eso, me dirigí hacia mi casa en Entei._

_Al llegar decidí que mañana partiría a entrenarme por una semana con la familia relámpago, después de todo mi relación con ellos es bastante amigable; En eso estaba cuando el Zorro familiar de mi padre se me acerco._

DeZ: Joven maestro, he escuchado que partirá hacia donde viven los relámpagos,  
Ho: Si, iré por una semana si es lo que quieres saber.  
DeZ: No, no, me gustaría acompañarlo, tengo un hermano y sobrino que viven cerca de la familia relámpago y me gustaría verlos.  
Ho: Claro, ¿Cómo dices que se llaman?  
DeZ: Shikkuno, tiene un hijo llamado Shippo, no lo e visto en 20 años, por lo que espero que no se hallan mudado.

_Y así partí hacia la familia relámpago junto a Kagura, ya que sus ataques me ayudarían a mi esquive, después de unas horas de viaje sobre Entei, localizamos el castillo de la familia relámpago, pero fuera de el se estaba dando una pelea, un zorro de aspecto adulto se enfrentaba a Maten, mientras un niño-zorro estaba observando la pelea con los puños apretados, ¿Por qué?, pues porque el zorro mayor estaba recibiendo una paliza siendo azotado al suelo por maten mientras hiten al lado se reía de lo débil que era; Shidokku quien me acompañaba estaba enojado, por lo salto de Entei cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente y ataco a Maten._

Shid: Técnica mágica -Trompo triturador-.

Un trompo con cuchillas a los lados y una punta metálica se hizo gigante atacando a maten, pero hiten que observaba la pelea de su hermano lo noto y procedió a bloquear el trompo que se acercaba a su hermano, siendo golpeado múltiples veces por el trompo giratorio, cuando termino hiten se hallaba con heridas por su cuerpo arrodillado.  
Hi: Maldito, ¡Me las pagaras!  
Ho: Cálmate Hiten, que esta pasando aquí, no vengo por unos años y vuelven a sus actividades de matón.  
Hi: Hokori, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ho: Vine a entrenar, pero veo que estas herido así que termina rápido para ir a tu casa, Maten deja a ese zorro.  
Hi: Zorro, ya demostramos que somos más fuertes que tú, entrega los fragmentos como lo acordamos o muere.

Luego, procedieron a entregarle unos fragmentos al dúo de hermanos quien se los repartió entre ellos, Shidokku recogió a su hermano y se fue con Shippo hacia su casa, mientras se despedía acordamos que vendría a buscarme en una semana; Ahora me encuentro con los hermanos relámpagos en su salón.

Ho: Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban peleando con el zorro?  
Hi: Para los fragmentos, claro que no planeábamos matarlo, cuando se los pedimos se negó, entonces propusimos que si podría vencer a alguno de nosotros le daríamos nuestros fragmentos y si perdía nos daría los suyos, entonces acepto.  
Ma: Nuestro padre salió de viaje con nuestra madre y hermana por lo que no saben que hay fragmentos en la región, así que estamos aprovechando el lapso en que no están para obtener la mayor cantidad posible.  
Hi: Nuestro reto es fácil, si puedes vencernos te damos los fragmentos, si no nos entregas los tuyos, de esa manera evitamos matar y que nuestros nombres se hagan conocidos, después de todo no queremos que nuestros padres aparezcan porque nos hicimos conocidos de mala manera.  
Ho: En todo caso, necesito entrenarme así que peleare contra ustedes durante la siguiente semana.  
Hi/Ma: 'Maldita sea, solo quieres usarnos como saco de boxeo', claro, no hay problema.

* * *

Continuara:

Ship: Soy un Zorrito.  
Ka: ¿Qué, un Zorro?, ¡Qué bonito!, ¡Yo quiero cargarlo!

* * *

Ship: Con esto voy a llamar a los hermanos relámpagos, y vengare a mi padre por las heridas que le hicieron.

* * *

Próximamente:

**Combate todo o nada; 1 v/s 2**

**¡Inuyasha v/s Hermanos relámpagos**


End file.
